


Shattering

by AshFreesky



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshFreesky/pseuds/AshFreesky
Summary: After a disturbing dream involving Ladybug and Marinette, Adrien is unsure of how best to approach the situation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual ML fan fiction, so please please please bear with me. I apologize now if it seems rushed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a disturbing dream involving Marinette and Ladybug, Adrien isn't sure how to approach either. 
> 
> (In which I drown you with angst right off the bat)

   The akuma attack had been a small one, much less challenging than Ladybug and Chat Noir had planned on. Some poor kid got upset at school because someone else took their pencil and broke it. (Seriously, couldn’t it have been a bit worse? Oh well.) Flutter flutter, flap flap and here comes that little purple butterfly of evil. Suffice to say, the fight was quick and painless. Chat didn’t get thrown around this time (for once) and the destruction was almost none existent. That’s when it all went south. Chat turned toward his partner and shot his hands forward, catching her as she tripped.

   “Careful there, My Lady” the cat grinned cheekily, his usual flirtations self. Ladybug nodded and smiled a bit, tears leaking from the side of her mask.

   “D-Do you love me, Chaton?” Ladybug asked, her voice cracking slightly. The akuma drew things from the minds of others, showing their feelings and fears. It had shown Chat’s love for his partner. Chat smiled, holding his partner’s waist.

   “Of course I do. You’re my partner, what isn’t there to love?” he asked, his head tilting slightly.  Why would she ask that of him?

   “Then how? How could you let this happen? You should have been protecting me… W-weren’t we supposed to be partners?” She pleaded, her voice laced with pain as tears streamed down her face. Chat looked down to his hands, eyes widening with pure fear. His Cataclysm was still activated when he grabbed her waist.  The destructive powers chewed through her suit and into her side, forcing her to detransform. Blood spilled out of the gaping hole in her side, and poured down his hand. Her intestines were clearly visible, and her spine peeked out of the bloody mess.  

   Chat stared, speechless. Tears streamed down his face and his ears were pressed back against his head, as his powers slowly turned his beautiful partner into ashes. “Look at all your luck has brought me. This… this is your fault…” Marinette said, blue bell eyes broken by betrayal, a look that would haunt Chat’s mind forever. The hero sank to his knees, unable to stem the flow of tears streaking down his face. He stared at the small skull in his hand, sobbing, before it too turned into dust, the winds blowing the remains of his Lady away from him forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm well aware of how I ended the last chapter (No shame!)

   “NO!!!!” Adrien screamed, jerking awake and drenched in a cold sweat. His hand was outstretched, as though reaching for someone. His body shook, something deep inside him threatening to make a rather violent appearance, but he was able to keep it down. Plagg, awakened by his charge’s cry, sat up from his small bed, a tiny knitted sleep cap covering his bulbous head.

   “You okay kid? You look a little pale.” The tiny god asked, his voice surprisingly concerned. Adrien was indeed pale and his skin was clammy. The model took deep breaths, trying to calm down.

   “It’s just a nightmare... it’s just a nightmare...” Adrien said, voice shaking. It was a long time since he had a nightmare. But what was disturbing about this one, was he was the one that killed Ladybug. Not an akuma, but him. Chat Noir. He shook his head, lying back down. Adrien turned his head, looking at kwami. Plagg yawned, tiny fangs exposed in the dim light of the moon.

   “Let me guess, you want answers or to talk about it. Am I close?” The tiny god asked. Adrien nodded, sitting up again. The black kwami grumbled slightly before sighing deeply. “Okay, so as I’m sure you’ve figured out, Ladybug and Chat Noir are obviously partners, which mean they are meant to be together. Now whether or not they become romantic is entirely up to the respective pair. Some Chats fall for their Ladybugs, some don’t. Sometimes it’s Ladybug that falls for Chat Noir, but again, it’s not always. Get me so far?”

   “Yeah, I’m following so far. It seems fairly straight forward.” Adrien said. They didn’t really talk about things like this. Often times, it was Plagg yammering on about how wonderful Camembert was, with Adrien complaining that it reeked.

   “Well, this is where it gets a little more complex. As we can all see, you’ve clearly fallen for Ladybug. And you fell hard, kid. Because of this, I’m guessing you’re starting to think about Ladybug, whoever she is. And because your mind is on her, she’s in your dreams. I’m guessing that’s what this is about? Saw her in your dreams?”

   “Yeah, I did. Easy akuma, but I…” Adrien’s voice got quiet. “I killed her. I killed Ladybug. It was on accident of course, but I…I still killed her. But something else has me worried too. When… when I Cataclsymed Ladybug, it forced her out of her costume. And in her place was Marinette Dupain-Cheng. You know, the cute girl that sits behind me.”

   “Oh here we go…” Plagg muttered. Instead of taking the bait, the tiny god snuggled back down under his blanket. “Just go back to sleep kid. It’ll work itself out.” With that, the kwami started snoring, quickly falling back asleep. Adrien let his head thump against the pillow, trying to calm down. He calmed down some, still quite shaken up about the dream though. His eyes closed and he once again drifted off to sleep, mercifully without dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mari has a heart attack and Adrien is at the mercy of his thoughts.

   Marinette yawned, sitting up in bed. Her alarm had gone off five minutes before and the snooze just now came on. She glanced over at the small red kwami that lay on her pillow, snoozing away. Mari giggled and gently scooped Tikki up in her hands. The small red god rolled over and sat up with a yawn.

   “Good morning Marinette.” Tikki said, big blue eyes bright as energy seemed to fill the kwami. She zipped out of Marinette’s hands and smiled at her Chosen. “How’d you sleep?” The red kwami smiled wide, her usual energy seemingly doubled. It made bad days a lot better for Marinette when Tikki could give endless support and enthusiasm.

   “Fairly well,” the young Parisian replied. “But it could have been better. At least I slept though.” Mari smiled at her kwami, before quickly getting changed into her usual attire for school. Marinette ran down the stairs from her room and gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek before running out the door and toward the school, almost bumping into a stranger as she ran.

   Alya beamed at her best friend, watching her dash towards the school. She had great news, and couldn’t wait to share it with Marinette. The famous fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste, had just released a new line and was holding a fashion show, in which Adrien would be modeling!

   “Girl! You won’t believe this new scoop I just read!” Alya said, giving Mari a huge hug. Marinette laughed as her friend spun her around. “Mr. Agreste just released a new line, and guess who’s gonna be on the runway?!” Marinette’s jaw dropped, eyes getting huge as she pieced together what her friend was saying. “YES!!” Alya yelled, beaming at her friend. She laughed, half expecting the poor girl to pass out from happiness. “Oh and here’s another thing: he’s hosting a designing competition for young designers. The winner gets their designs featured in the upcoming Fashion magazine. With Adrien modeling the winning design.”

   “I have to enter! I… uh… but… it’s Adrien’s father. I’m not that good…” Marinette grumbled, her initial excitement quickly draining away as her usual self-doubt in her abilities kicked in. Alya chuckled and rubbed her best friend’s head, knowing that her friend would be good in a minute. A silver car pulled up to the curb as Marinette pressed her head into Alya’s shoulder. She chuckled as Adrien Agreste stepped out of the car.

   “Don’t look now Mari, but hot blonde at 6 o’clock.” Alya grinned as she felt Mari stiffen in her arms, watching as Adrien seemed to search through the students until his eyes landed on the duo. Adrien could feel his heart skip a beat when he saw Marinette, the dream suddenly vivid in his mind. With what seemed to be a self-prepping nod, the blonde model quickly made his way toward them. “Uhhh he’s headed this way Mari.” Alya said again. Marinette spun around right as Adrien reached them.

  “Oh thank god. You’re okay” Adrien said quietly, wrapping his arms tightly around Marinette and pressing his face into her shoulder. The poor girl squeaked a little, her eyes now the size of saucers as Adrien squeezed her in a tight hug. Her entire body stiffened, before her knees turned weak. This was actually happening. Adrien was hugging her. HER! And not in the friendly ‘I missed you’ but a ‘Holy shit you’re alive, don’t ever scare me like that’ hug. Which was odd, because as far as Marinette could tell, Adrien didn’t really see her that way?

 _He’s hugging me! Adrien is hugging me!!_ Marinette’s thoughts screamed internally. After a moment, Adrien stepped away and blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I…uh… yeah. Um, class.” He stuttered, before turning quickly on his heel and vanishing up the steps and into the school. He could feel Marinette and Alya’s eyes on him as he fled the scene. Why did he do that? He was fine until he saw Mari, and then it just hit him like an akuma attack. Adrien slunk into the class, finding his seat and flopping into it, head hitting the desk with a thump. His arms came up and covered his head in embarrassment.

   “Dude, you okay?” Nino asked, walking into the classroom. He sat next to his friend and looked at the model in concern. Adrien wasn’t often like this so he had to ask. A grumble and embarrassed mumbling was all Nino got in reply. Nino chuckled and rubbed his friend’s back soothingly. If this day could get any worse, Adrien had no idea. In the meantime, Alya stood next to Marinette, jaw gaping and speechless.

   “Did? Did I just? Did Adrien just hug you?!” Alya exclaimed, still shocked by the whole thing. Marinette couldn’t even reply. Her heart was pounding erratically in her chest as her mind tried to comprehend what just happened. Mari turned toward Alya, her face and neck a red to rival Ladybug’s suit. A squeak was all Marinette could manage her knees extremely weak as she leaned against Alya for support.

   “I…I… Uh…um. He…Adrien… me…hugged.” Mari stammered body weak as she tried to breathe. That’s when Chloé decided to appear.

   “Adrien Agreste, THE Adrien Agreste, hug you? As if. You should keep your little day dreams to yourself.” Chloé said haughtily as she walked past in her usual snooty manner. Sabrina trailed not far behind, snickering at Marinette. Alya growled at the passing duo in disgust, but it quickly faded as the bell rang. The poor blue haired girl jumped at the harsh sound of the bell, causing her friend to laugh.

   “Not funny Alya...” Marinette grumbled, following her best friend into the classroom. Marinette slipped into her seat, blushing horribly as she passed her crush. His head was still hidden by his arms, but she could see the tips of his ears and they were a vibrant red, still flushed from embarrassment. Nino looked up and waved at Marinette.

   “Good morning Mari! Doing well today?” The boy asked, grinning and nudging Adrien. The model jumped and looked up at Marinette, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck, giving a slight wave. Marinette gave one in return before smiling at Nino.

   “I’m doing fairly well. And yourself?” She asked the future DJ. Nino smiled and nodded in answer, before turning to look over at Alya as Mari took her seat. Unfortunately, the teacher walked in before anyone else could say anything, signaling the start of class.

   The hour passed rather uneventfully, at least physically. Internally, Adrien was screaming and having a fit. _How do I explain this one?! How?! I hugged Marinette! She probably thinks I’m more of a freak now than she already does! She couldn’t even get a full sentence out to start, but oh god… I’m so screwed. Maybe Alya can put in a good word for me. Wait, there’s an idea! Ladybug knows Mari, so maybe she can talk to her for me. I just have to find her, but not as Chat Noir. Hmmm… how would I do that? OH! I’m sure Alya can arrange it. She’s had a few interviews with Ladybug. And if Marinette knows Ladybug, she can get LB to meet with Alya, who then can ask her to meet with me._ Adrien blushed at the thought of meeting with his crush. _Ladybug... yeah... I wonder if she likes anyone. I know she doesn’t like Chat Noir and that is firsthand experience._ The model gave vent to a rather loud sigh, causing the entire class to look at him in confusion.

   “Something you’d like to add to the lesson, Mr. Agreste?” Mme. Bustier asked, turning to the boy. Adrien jumped a little, startled out of his daydreaming.

   “No Mme. Bustier, I’m good. Sorry, just a little distracted. Upcoming photoshoot and all, you know.” Adrien lied. It wasn’t the photoshoot he was distracted by, but the prospect of possibly meeting with Ladybug. _Why am I doing that again? Oh yeah, that’s right! I was going to see if she could talk to Marinette about the hug earlier. Or I could talk to her as Chat Noir, none of the flirting. Go to her as a friend. I mean, that’s what I am right?  I’m her friend. Yeah, I can do that._ Adrien smiled to himself, but then frowned as another thought entered his head. _But then I won’t be able to see Ladybug… Well, not unless Marinette is Ladybug like I saw in my dream. Speaking of…_ Adrien turned his head slightly to glance up at Marinette. Her head was down; hand scribbling notes that the teacher had up on the board. He studied her face and head intently, taking special note of the light smattering of freckles across her nose. Her hair was in its usual twin pigtails, the same style as Ladybug. _They even have the same color eyes…_ Adrien thought to himself. Marinette glanced up and saw Adrien staring at her. She blushed hard, causing Adrien to look forward again. _Great… now she caught me staring…I really am done for. Maybe I should make my name Adrien-done-for Agreste._ He grumbled to himself, wanting to crawl into the nearest hole and die.

   Marinette was blushing hard. Not only had Adrien hugged her that morning, now she had caught him staring at her. She giggled quietly, staring at the back of the blonde’s head. Her eyes wandered around his hair, taking in the sprayed sweeps and curves. _His hair looks a lot like Chat’s, if the alley cat would style his hair._ Mari thought to herself. And indeed it was true. If Adrien messed his hair up, or Chat styled his, they could pass for each other. Except where Adrien was a kind, quiet and if only slightly pushoverish, model, Chat was a rambunctious, flirty, pun-loving alley cat with (shockingly) gentleman like manners. And a superhero to boot. There was no possible way Adrien was Chat. Was there?

   “I see what’s going on.” Alya whispered, leaning toward Marinette with a smirk. She waggled her eyebrows suggestively at Mari, glancing at Adrien. Mari blushed and quickly looked back at the board.

   “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Not in the slightest.” The girl replied, trying hard not to look down at the cute blonde in front of her, OR glance over at her best friend, who could see right through her.

   “Oh yes you do. First he hugs you this morning, and that wasn’t a friendly hug either, and now he’s staring at you. I know what’s going on. You can’t hide it from me.” Alya grinned, before going back to taking notes. The bell rang, signaling the lunch hour. As the class packed up, Nino nudged Adrien.

   “Hey man, wanna see if Alya and Marinette wanna grab some lunch together? I know of a pretty good place. Oh! Maybe we can swing by the Dupain-Cheng’s bakery. They have the best pastries in town.”

   “That’s a great idea!” Alya piped up, grinning. She nudged Marinette playfully, causing the girl to jump and squeak, as per her usual reaction. Which couldn’t have happened at a worse time, because there was Chloé’s arm, right in the path of Marinette’s hand. The thump wasn’t hard, but that didn’t matter to Chloé. What mattered was that she got hit, and it was Marinette that did it. The uppity blonde turned and glared at Mari.

   “You need to watch what you’re doing, Dupain-Cheng. You could have seriously injured me! Ugh, you’re such a klutz!” She said loudly, before storming out of the room in a huff. Marinette growled quietly at her retreating back. She was sick of Chloé and her constant haughty manner, her constant shit giving. One of these days, Mari was gonna end up decking her in the face.

 _What was the phrase again? Beware the anger of a gentle man? It was something like that._ Marinette pondered. Deep in thought as she was, she didn’t hear Nino calling her name, asking about lunch.

   “Hello? France to Marinette?” Alya said loudly. The poor girl jumped again, spinning in her seat, causing Alya to face palm. “Nino asked if we wanted you head to the bakery to get lunch. Do you want to go with us?” Nino looked up, grinning. Adrien on the other hand was redder than Nathaniel’s hair. He looked up at Marinette, before quickly looking over at Alya before the other girl could notice his glance. Alya however noticed the blonde’s glance at her best friend and she snickered quietly.

   “Uh, yeah! Sure, yeah sounds good.” Mari replied, forgetting about Chloé’s shenanigans. She grinned, suddenly calm again. “Hey, didn’t you say that M. Agreste was going to be holding a young designer competition?”

   “Yup! And I know EXACTLY who’s gonna end up going.” Alya said pointedly, giving her best friend a hard look. Marinette smiled, embarrassed, tapping her fingertips together.

   “As nice as this is, lunch is slipping away while we are flapping lips.” Nino said, interrupting the conversation. As if in agreement, Adrien’s stomach growled loudly. Nino turned and looked over at his best friend. “And it would appear as though the gods have spoken and decreed my logic divine.” The group of friends laughed and left the building, headed for the Dupain-Cheng’s bakery.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Chloe is a bitch and Adrien gets some internal conversations.

   The rest of the day continued normally and uneventful, which both Adrien and Marinette silently breathed a sigh of relief for. They had too much schoolwork and too many tests to study for to be burdened with an akuma attack. Not saying the two heroes wouldn’t drop what they were doing to save the day, but it was nice to have a day off of doing so. That didn’t mean they were free from Chloé being herself though. She had been getting under Mari’s skin all day, starting with the accidental thump that morning. But now it was getting worse. She would make snide comments, failed inconspicuous insults, and the like. When she caught wind of Marinette wanting to enter into M. Agreste’s competition, she let loose.

   “Why would you want to enter? You should know that M. Agreste only accepts the best of designs, and I highly doubt he’d want yours. You should just stick with helping in the bakery, it’s one thing you’re good at. Oh wait, never mind. You’re just a klutz there as you are the rest of the place. You’ll never make it into the competition, let alone have your stupid designs chosen.” Chloé said snidely, turning her nose up at the young designer. Marinette’s hand curled into a tight fist. She was so tired of the blonde’s bitchy attitude and manner about everything. She stood quickly, grabbing her things and bolting from the room and down into the girls room. Mari closed a stall door and locked it, crying. All the stress of the week seemed to crash down on her at once, too many emotions at once. She punched the stall door, sobbing.

   “Hey now, it’ll be okay. Chloé is just jealous of you Marinette.” Tikki said, poking her head out of her Chosen’s purse. The small kwami looked up at her charge with large blue eyes, full of kindness and comfort. She zipped up and kissed Mari’s nose gently, patting her cheek with tiny paws.

   “You’re right Tikki, like usual.” Marinette said, looking up at her kwami. She couldn’t help but smile, the tiny god’s joy and energy too infectious for Mari to stay mad or upset for very long. Her hands reached up and gently scooped Tikki up before gently bringing her close as Marinette gently kissed the red creature’s head.

   “There’s the Marinette I know.” Tikki said, giggling. She hated seeing her charge upset, and she knew that she could cheer Marinette up quickly. “Now let’s get back out there, and face the day!” Tikki said cheerfully, throwing her tiny arms to the side as though throwing confetti. Just as she did that, the girl’s bathroom door opened.

   “Mari? You in here?” The voice belonged to Alya. Tikki quickly zipped back into Marinette’s purse. She liked Alya; she was a good person and Mari’s best friend, besides her of course. She looked up at Mari and gave a quick and encouraging nod, before the purse closed.

   “Yeah, I’m here.” Marinette said, unlocking the door and stepping out of the stall.  She gave Alya a smile; eyes still a little red from crying. Her hand was red as well, and especially around her knuckles. She quickly wiped her eyes and smiled.

   “You okay girl?” The other girl asked, quickly going to her friend and examining her hand. Nothing was broken thankfully, but it didn’t look great. _She must have hit the stall wall. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her that mad. Chloé really got to her today, jeez._ “I’ll walk you home if you want.” Alya offered her friend. She noticed no akuma had attacked, and she didn’t want the next one to be Marinette.

   “I’d appreciate it Alya.” Marinette replied quietly. She leaned into her friend for support and smiled some. She smiled even wider at what Alya said next.

   “You should have seen Adrien snap at her. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him get that way. He stood up for you, Mari. Said you had a great chance of winning, he’s seen your designs remember? He also said he’d be very disappointed if you didn’t enter into the competition. You wouldn’t want to disappoint pretty boy now would you?” Mari laughed, blushing hard at Adrien’s praise of her work. She knew he had seen her work, but had no idea he thought so highly of it. Thankfully the bell rang as they were walking, signaling the end of school.

   “Think I should check on Marinette?” Adrien asked Nino as the bell rang. He had stood up for Marinette, and she was his friend as well. Nino looked at his friend and nodded.

   “That would probably be a good idea. Just don’t sneak up on her. Not sure if you have or not, but I’ve noticed she always jumps when you appear next to her.” Nino said sagely, not wanting to scare the poor girl any more than she already was. Adrien nodded in agreement. He had noticed. She was always stuttering, and stammering around him. She couldn’t even get a full sentence out around him. Have her talk to someone else, and she was totally cool, never missed a beat. He had no idea why that was. He wanted her to act normally around him. Adrien sighed softly, before standing and grabbing his bag. Maybe he would stop by later, as Chat Noir.

 _That’s another thing. She doesn’t stutter around me as Chat. I don’t get it. I know she doesn’t know we are the same person, but why would she stumble on her words around me, but not him? Maybe I’ll swing by later, see how she’s doing. Maybe talk to her about it. Oh yeah! I still gotta ask Alya to see if she can get in touch with Ladybug! But wait… if I’m gonna talk to Ladybug as me, I can’t go talk to Mari as Chat Noir. No, that’s not right. I could go to her as Chat, just not flirting. But then she’d expect something was up. Chat always flirts with LB and Mari._ Adrien stiffened at a sudden thought. _Wait... I flirt with LB as Chat because I love her. But I also flirt with Marinette as Chat Noir… does... does that mean I love Marinette too? UGH! Too many feelings!! Okay, here’s the game plan Agreste. I ask Alya to track down Ladybug, to see if I can ask her to talk to Mari about the hug. And I’ll swing by as Chat and talk to Marinette about today. Yeah, there we go._ Adrien was so caught up in his own thoughts; he didn’t notice Nino calling his name.

   “Adrien! You there man? You’re just as bad as Marinette, focus dude.” Nino said exasperatedly, albeit teasingly. He gave his friend a playful shove, pulling Adrien out of his thoughts. The model rubbed the back of his neck, blushing a little.

   “Yeah, sorry. Just, thinking about something is all.”

   “Uh-huh. You sure it’s something and not _someone_?” Nino inquired, grinning. He chuckled as Adrien blushed and glared. The pair continued on their way, trying to see if they could find Alya and Marinette. Unfortunately for both of them, the girls had already left the school and headed for Mari’s house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien confesses to his crush, and Marinette gets a taste of Chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MariChat sin.

   Mari flopped down onto her bed, groaning. Today had been absolutely horrendous. Chloé had been worse than usual, and the teachers had decided to load them up with homework for an upcoming test. And to top it off, she had totally embarrassed herself in front of Adrien today with that whole hug and staring thing.

   “Could today get any worse?” She moaned, grabbing her pillow and putting it on her face. Mari could almost feel the looks of the Adrien pictures she had plastered to her all, as if they were making fun of the poor girl’s predicament. She pressed the pillow tighter against her face, wanting to die of embarrassment. Tikki floated out of Marinette’s purse and sighed, putting a tiny paw against her face.

   “You have got to get it together Marinette. It will be okay, it’s not the end of the world.” The kwami said, zipping closer to the girl. With strength Mari didn’t know she had, Tikki lifted the pillow away from Mari’s face and stared down at her with giant blue eyes, her face stern. “I know that you like him, but if you keep it up like this, he’ll never see it. Now we can call Alya and have her help, or I’m sure we can seek out Chat Noir. He’s a guy, and I’m sure he’s had his fair share of lady troubles. Maybe he can help you.”

   “No! I don’t want Chat involved in this. That… that might end up, badly. I don’t know.” Marinette squeaked, blushing slightly at the thought of the leather clad hero. Tikki giggled, seeing the blush.

   “It looks like someone’s got a crush on her partner.” Tikki said, giggling. Marinette turned a deeper shade of red, gently shooing Tikki away and hiding her face with an unintelligible mumble. “There’s nothing wrong with having feeling for Chat as Marinette. Or even having feelings for Adrien as Ladybug, which I know you do.” Tikki continued, zipping in front of Marinette. She settled down on her charge’s knee and smiled up at the girl. Marinette looked down at her kwami and smiled back.

   “I know there isn’t. I just don’t really know how I feel about Chat. I mean, he’s a great guy. He’s just, I dunno, a little overbearing? And his puns are absolutely horrible. I’ve never heard worse ones before.” Marinette confessed. It was something she thought about a lot, and needed to talk about it. She just wasn’t sure who and when. Tikki nodded and smiled.

   “I’ve met a lot of Chat Noirs. And while each one is different, they all shared one common trait: their civilian identities didn’t match their alter egos. Think about it. As Ladybug, you are brave, fearless, strong, self-assured, and very graceful. As Marinette, you’re more, clumsy, and a bit more timid. You’re not as confident as you are when you’re Ladybug.” Tikki said her paws moving as she spoke.

   “So, you’re saying that his civilian form would be more reserved, quiet. More calm and less, well less overbearing?” Marinette asked, sitting up. She looked down at Tikki, her attitude toward Chat starting to change a little.

   “That’s correct. Each hero ego balances their civilian ego. Just like Chat Noir’s ring balances Ladybug’s earrings. Creation balances destruction. So, in keeping with balance, hero balances civilian.” Tikki smiled widely, bouncing slightly on Marinette’s knee. Just as Marinette was going to reply, her phone rang.

   “It’s Alya... Huh, this’ll be good.” Marinette said to Tikki, before picking up the phone. “Hey Alya, what’s up? You want what now? You want me to try and convince Ladybug to talk to Adrien about today? Are you crazy Alya? I’m sure she’s got more important things to do.” Marinette glanced at Tikki in concern. All the kwami could do was shrug. “But I… oh fine. I’ll see if she’ll talk to him. Tonight?!  O-Okay, yeah, be sure to tell him.  She knows where he lives. I-I’m sure she can talk to him there. Okay bye!” Mari hung up the phone and stared at Tikki. “What am I going to do?!” She wailed, grabbing the pillow again and falling backwards onto her bed.

   “Oh Marinette…” Tikki said softly, flying up to her charge’s cheek and patting it gently. “You promised Alya that Ladybug would talk to Adrien about the hug this morning. And now Adrien is expecting Ladybug at his house. And you know we can’t let them down.” Tikki smiled at Marinette. She knew Mari would freak out a little when she saw Adrien, but oh well. It needed to be done, and so it will.

   “You’re right Tikki. As per usual, it seems.” Tikki grinned.

   “The wisdom comes with age.”

   “Alright Tikki, spots on!” Marinette said, the small kwami shooting into the earrings on the girl’s ears. Ladybug ran quickly up onto the balcony and slung her yoyo out, swinging her way across Paris, toward the Agreste mansion.

   Adrien had just gotten out of the shower when he heard a knock on his window. _Who the hell..?_ Adrien thought, turning to look at the window. The model jumped eyes wide. _What is Ladybug doing here?! Oh yeah, that’s right. Duh… Alya said she convinced Mari to get Ladybug to help me. Or, well, help my situation._ Adrien thought, hoping Plagg would be out of sight. Sure enough, the snide ball of black fur wasn’t in sight. The blonde boy went quickly to the window and opened it, letting the hero in.

   “So, uh, what brings you here at this hour?” Adrien asked, rubbing the back of his neck. He was supposed to be visiting Mari as Chat Noir right now, but that could wait until later. It wasn’t too late as it was though, so maybe he’d have time. Adrien took a seat on his couch, motioning for the hero to sit on the other side.

   “Well, I heard you had a little girl trouble today, and I also heard that you wanted to talk to me about it.” Ladybug said, sitting opposite of the model. Marinette silently thanked the mask that she had the courage to actually do this, and not stammer. Ladybug may be the opposite of Marinette, but when it came to feelings, they shared the same ones. Adrien blushed hard, rubbing the back of his neck again.

   “Oh, um, uh yeah, that. I-I, uh, well you know. I may or may not have hugged a girl earlier, one of my classmates, and, uh well, it wasn’t the ‘friend’ hug. It, uh, was more like, an ‘I thought you died, you scared me’ kinda hug.” Adrien stammered, extremely embarrassed.  “And, well, she’s really cute too. But, uh, um, well that’s not why I hugged her.” The blonde model squirmed in his seat, apparently extremely uncomfortable. Ladybug gasped softly, not loud enough for him to hear.

 _He thinks I’m cute?_ Marinette thought quietly. No, there was no way. “Listen, we don’t have to talk about this if you don’t want to.” Ladybug said quietly. She didn’t like seeing Adrien uncomfortable, and she knew he wouldn’t want it on her either.

   “No, it’s fine. You said you’d do this for me, and I know your time is quite valuable. And, well… this is gonna sound, um, well, a little awkward.” Adrien said, grabbing a pillow as though it were a lifeline. “I… I had a dream last night. And, well… um… she was in it. And something bad happened to her, and well... it scared me. And when I saw her this morning… it all just kinda came back.” Adrien said, burying his face into the pillow. He could feel his heart pounding, not only in embarrassment, but also being in the proximity of Ladybug. His Lady was sitting right there, and she had no idea he was her Kitty.

   Marinette stared at Adrien. He had a dream about HER?! No, there was no way. Was there? She had always assumed that she was below his radar, that he only saw her as a friend. She had to make sure. _No, it can’t be me. But then why would he have hugged me and said “Oh thank god. You’re safe.” That was something he’d never do._

   “And this classmate of yours, does she have a name?” Ladybug asked the boy. Adrien looked up, eyes wide. The red rising up his neck rivaled her suit.

   “S-she does. Her name is M-Marinette D-Dupain-C-Cheng.” Adrien stammered, face now completely red. “I-is there any way you could tell her? Not that I had a dream about her, but that I was just worried?” Adrien said quickly, not wanting to sound like a creeper. Ladybug nodded and smiled. She stood and patted Adrien’s shoulder gently.

   “It’ll be alright. Everything will sort itself out, I promise. Goodnight Adrien.” The red clad hero walked over to the window and smiled at the model before slinging her yo-yo out into the night and swinging away. As she flew through the night, Marinette’s mind was in hyperdrive.

_Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh god, oh god what did I get myself into. He had a dream about me! ADRIEN HAD A DREAM ABOUT ME!! Oh god, what do I do? I can’t just tell him I know what happened, that he had a dream. That would essentially expose my identity to him! Oh hell, I’m so screwed right now. Adrien likes me! Well, at least thinks I’m cute. But there’s no way he likes me. Is there? Maybe Nino would know. They are pretty close. But back to the task at hand: ADRIEN HAD A DREAM ABOUT ME!! Oh god, don’t tell Alya. You CAN’T let her know. Ever! She’d have a heyday with it… and she already teases me about it as it is._

   Marinette landed on her balcony and detransformed, quickly going down into her room, closing the trap door behind her. Tikki zipped around close by, watching her charge with large eyes. Mari looked over at Tikki with eyes just as wide.

   “What am I going to do now?!” Mari complained loudly, flopping back onto her chaise, grabbing a pillow. She couldn’t even look at the photos of Adrien on her wall, she was so flustered. Adrien had just, unknowingly, admitted to Marinette that he had a dream about her, and something bad happened. _That explains the hug this morning. But that doesn’t explain him staring at me though… He doesn’t, suspect, I’m Ladybug, does he? I mean, there’s not much that DOESN’T give me away: same hair, same eyes, never around when the other is there, same voice. How he, and especially Alya, hadn’t figured it out yet is beyond me, but I’m glad no one has yet. Well, except Master Fu, but he hardly counts, right?_ Marinette thought, groaning.

   “Well, for one thing, we need to stay calm. Freaking out won’t help us at all.” Tikki said, sitting on the back of the chaise and looking down at Marinette. Her tiny legs swung back and forth as she watched her chosen. Marinette slowly lowered the pillow to look up at the kwami. “And we also need to think clearly. You tend to have a habit of thinking the worst when it comes to situations like this. Remember when you thought you’d get arrested for having Adrien’s phone, and what not? Nothing happened.” Tikki continued, smiling.

   “You’re still right.” Marinette conceded. She reached up and gently pulled Tikki close, gently kissing the kwami’s large head. Tikki was more than just a kwami to Marinette. She had become her friend, her companion. She was closer with Tikki than she was with Alya, which was hard because she and Alya were really close. Tikki grinned and gently patted Marinette’s cheek with a tiny paw. Just as Tikki was about to speak, a thud sounded from the balcony. Mari jumped, accidentally sending the small kwami flying.

   “Princess, are you there?” A voice called from the closed door. Marinette sighed deeply, not sure if she wanted to deal with the alley cat right now, not with all that was going on. But she also knew that unless she let him in, he’d never leave. Tikki hid in one of Mari’s plants as her charge opened up the trap door and let Chat in. The small kwami looked down and saw an aphid, quickly reaching down and eating it. She smiled, as she enjoyed keeping the plants free of pests.

   “What brings you here, Chat? I didn’t think there was an akuma around.” Marinette asked, tilting her head. He came by every now and then, usually twice a week, as if to check in on her. Chat jumped into the room and grinned his usual Cheshire grin, leaning on his baton.

   “Just wanted to see how you were doing, Little Lady.” The hero said, taking Mari’s hand and kissing it like a gentleman. Marinette blushed, heart fluttering a little. It normally wouldn’t, at least not around Chat, but something about her conversation with Tikki earlier was making her feel differently towards the stupid cat.

   “Oh, well that’s very kind of you Chat. I am doing alright, thank you.” The girl said, smiling and reclaiming her hand from Chat’s lips. She found a seat on the chaise and raised an eyebrow when Chat leaned against the back of it, looking down at her.

   “That is music to my ears, Princess. You didn’t have any troubles today, did you? Nothing happened involving a boy at school?” The leather clad hero asked Marinette innocently, but the look was anything but. He didn’t like anyone hurting Marinette, especially not some stupid boy. Chat may be the hero of Paris, and charged with protecting the city, but that doesn’t mean he can’t have a favourite Parisian.

   “Me, have a problem with a boy? No, not at all, what makes you say that?” Marinette asked nervously, holding a pillow. She appreciated Chat, but he didn’t want him to go hurt Adrien for hugging her cause he thought she was hurt.

   “Well, let’s just say I have insider information. Friend of mine goes there. Said a boy hugged you and you freaked a little?” Chat asked, leaning closer. Mari took a breath to reply, which was a very bad idea. Chat’s scent washed over her, a light but earthy scent, laced with mountain pine. It made Marinette’s heart flutter, ears turning a slight red. Chat tilted his head, large green eyes watching her, waiting for her to answer.

   “Ah, well, yes. But it’s okay. No trouble, just a friend was worried is all.” Marinette rambled, Chat’s scent making it hard for her to think clearly. Tikki giggled quietly, watching the exchange with slight glee. Chat frowned slightly at Mari’s words.

   “Why would he be worried? Did something happen to you recently?” The hero asked, searching Mari’s eyes. The girl squirmed slightly under the scrutiny, unable to draw her gaze from Chat’s. Something seemed to hold her in place, making her heart pound in her chest. She opened her mouth and closed it several times, but each time no sound came out.

   “N-no, nothing happened to me. He just had this weird feeling, or so I was told, and he thought something happened.” Marinette replied, gripping the pillow tight. She never thought this would happen, a boy other than Adrien making her heart flutter like this. But this was different. She could talk around Chat, and it felt amazing. Her eyes roamed his face, a bit of color rising up from her neck. Chat noticed and grinned, his own heart pounding slightly.

 _No, this is a bad idea. This is Marinette; you know she’s set on Adrien._ Chat said internally. _But I AM Adrien. But she’s not set on Chat… and what about Ladybug? You’re not losing feelings for her, but I can tell you’re getting them for Marinette._ He argued back. He wanted to kiss Marinette, to hold her in his arms and feel her kiss back. He had imagined what it would be like to kiss Marinette a few times, and now here she was. His ears turned red, noticing she was looking at his lips, before her eyes flicked up to his. She looked up at him from under her lashes, her eyes brilliant blue.  _Oh no… no not that look. Adrien, don’t do this. You’ll regret it later._ He could hear his brain trying to convince him otherwise, but he didn’t care. He could feel his heart pound in his chest, threatening to burst out.

   “Is there anything else you need Chat?” Marinette asked softly, looking up from her lashes. Her own heart was pounding hard, her pulse quickening. She wanted to kiss him, to pull him over the back of the chaise and down onto her. Chat tried to reply, but couldn’t. Her scent washed over him, soft lavender with underlying vanilla from the bakery. He lost all thought as her hand reached up and slid into his hair, playing with the golden strands, pulling him down slowly. Marinette was breathing quickly, unsure of what was coming over her, forcing her hand into Chat’s hair and pulling him down to her.

   “P-Princess I think it’s t-“Chat didn’t finish his sentence as Mari pressed her lips against his, pulling him over the chaise. Chat gasped, before kissing back, one hand sliding around Marinette’s waist and pulling her close. Mari kissed the leather clad hero deeper, lips moving hungrily against his, her heart beating frantically in her chest. She inhaled through her nose, Chat’s scent completely filling her nose. A soft growl issued from Chat, his other hand sliding around to the back of her neck, to hold her closer. Her lips were soft and cool against his warm ones, and damn did he want more. As though hearing his desires, Mari pushed his mouth open with hers, letting her tongue slip gently across his lips. She pulled gently on his hair with one hand, the other sliding down to his hips. A quiet moan escaped her as Chat replied in kind, running his tongue across hers. The hero shifted, pushing Marinette backwards against the arm of the chaise, straddling her waist. He pulled away and looked down at her, panting. He felt like his heart was going to leap out of his chest.

   “Don’t stop now, chaton.” Marinette said breathily, wanting more of Chat. She gasped when he leaned down and kissed her neck, his free hand sliding down to her hip. Her head leaned back, her hands finding their way into Chat’s hair, playing with the golden strands. Her back arched into the hero’s chest as he nipped her neck, teeth digging gently into her skin. He nipped a little harder, and she moaned quietly, pulling gently on the blonde’s hair. This was rewarded with a soft growl, before his lips kissed down some toward her collar bone. Marinette squirmed under Chat’s lips, not wanting him to stop. Chat kissed her collar bone, before nipping softly and sucking a little on the bite.

 _I shouldn’t be doing this, but goddamn does it feel good. Marinette seems to think so as well._ Chat thought to himself, leaving a hickey on the girl’s collarbone. Chat pulled away, breathing hard. He needed to get back home before his father, or Nathalie came in to check on him.

   “I’m sorry Princess, but I have leave.” Chat said softly, still straddling Marinette. She looked up at him with wide eyes, stroking his cheek with one hand. She didn’t want him to leave, but she knew well enough that a hero’s day was never really over. Mari sat up as best she could, quite enjoying the feel of Chat on her waist.

   “I understand, kitty. I’ll walk you up to the balcony.” Marinette said, smiling. Her heart was still beating frantically in her chest, all thoughts of Adrien gone at the moment. Chat nodded and got off the girl, helping her up. The duo made their way up to Mari’s balcony. Just as Chat was about to leave, Mari grabbed his hand and pulled him back for one last kiss. She pulled away after a moment and blushed. “Sleep well, chaton.” She said her breath now under control.

   “I will, Princess.” Chat replied, before vaulting off into the night. Marinette watched him go until he vanished from sight. Mari turned and walked back down into her room, thoughts racing. Tikki flitted out of the plant, and straight to her chosen.

   “Did you just have a make out session with Chat Noir?!” the kwami squeaked, giggling as she did. She knew Marinette would blush, and blush she did. The red rivaled Tikki herself. Marinette quickly got changed into her pajamas and flopped onto her bed, giggling and groaning at the same time.

   “Oh god, that was amazing…” Marinette breathed out, Chat’s scent still on her. Her hands gently touched where the hero’s lips had been and she melted some. She gently touched the hickey and gasped. She went to the mirror in her room and pulled her shirt down, revealing the mark. She blushed hard, suddenly embarrassed. “Oh no, no this isn’t good. Well, at least my shirt covers it.” The girl said, calming down again. Tikki flitted over and patted her charge’s cheek gently.

   “It’ll be okay. Guess you like Chat now too, huh?” Tikki said teasingly. She flitted back when Mari gently waved her away, blushing. “Well, at least you can talk around Chat.” Tikki commented, following Marinette to her bed. She waited until the girl got in, before flitting down to the pillow and curling up next to her charge’s head. “Goodnight Marinette.” Tikki said softly, smiling at the girl.

   “Goodnight Tikki.” Marinette replied, smiling as she thought about Chat.

   Chat landed in his room and detransformed back into Adrien. Plagg zipped up into the air in front of the model’s face.

   “What the hell was that?!” the tiny god exclaimed, paws throw wide. “You were sucking face with her!! After confessing you had a dream about her!!” Plagg’s tiny arms were crossed in front of his chest, as he glared at his charge.

   “I don’t know what it was! It just, happened.” Adrien said, eyes glazed slightly at the thought of Marinette’s lips against his. That was his first kiss, and damn was she a great kisser. He smiled widely, blushing. He enjoyed it greatly, his lips moving down the soft skin of her neck, her breath in his ear, and he wanted more. He made his way over to his bed and flopped backwards, landing on his back with a sigh. He was going to have trouble looking at Marinette at school tomorrow. Well, at least having trouble with not blushing.

 _Oh man, that was awesome. I didn’t know Mari had feelings for Chat. The last few times I’ve been Chat she acted like she didn’t want to be around me, as if she was faking the appreciation. But after tonight, I’m thinking she’s got the hots for him, well, me as Chat._ Adrien grinned and grabbed his pillow, pressing his face into it. He could still smell Marinette’s scent on him, and it was intoxicating. It was a drug to him and he was hooked on it.

   Plagg floated over and sighed. _This is what I get for my chosen being a hormonal teenage boy… good going Master Fu._ The kwami complained internally. He zipped down onto his small bed and curled up. He was too tired to deal with Adrien and just wanted to sleep. “I’m going to sleep. Try not to drool or stay awake too long. You’ve got school tomorrow.” Plagg said curtly, curling up and snoring not a moment later. Adrien looked at the tiny god and made a face at him, before getting changed for bed. He quickly got in and wrapped his arms around the pillow, before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

   The moment she saw her, Alya knew something was up with Marinette. Nothing bad, but something different. She was chipper, more cheerful than her normal self, almost as though she had a bit of a glow around her. Alya chuckled and smiled as Marinette came bouncing up to her.

   “Well good morning to you. You seem to be in a good mood.” Alya said, watching her best friend. Mari nodded and grinned stupidly. _Okay, now I have need to be concerned. She only looks like that when Adrien looks at her, or something she’s thinking about something Adrien related._ “So, you wanna share? As to why you’re in such a good mood?” Alya asked. Mari turned toward her, focusing back to reality.

   “Huh? Oh yeah, just a dream last night.” She lied. Well, it wasn’t a lie, because it sure as hell felt like a dream, but it wasn’t the truth either. If she told Alya the truth, she’d never hear the end of it. _Can you imagine how that would go over?_ Marinette thought to herself.

   “Dream huh? Details, girl! I need the details! I bet it involved a certain blonde, didn’t it?” Alya asked, smirking at her friend. She knew it had to involve the hot blonde, as that was the only that really made her act that way. Marinette blushed, which only seemed to strengthen Alya’s theory of who the dream was about. She grinned and nudged her friend playfully. “You know you’ll have to tell me all about it.”

   “No!” Marinette squeaked, blushing bright red. She _did not_ need to tell Alya _anything_ about what happened last night, _ever_. That wouldn’t go well, not at all. _Speaking of blondes, I wonder if Chat will show up again tonight._ Marinette blushed. _I hope he does…_ Mari’s blush got deeper as she remembered feeling of Chat’s weight settling on her waist, his lips trailing kisses down her neck. She wanted to slide her hands into his soft hair again and kiss his lips. They were soft, and extremely warm against hers, and the thought of them made her shiver a little.

   “Okay girl, you’ve got to spill. You’re blushing like mad, and I just saw you give a little shiver, and it’s not even cold outside. It was something.” Alya said, arms crossing across her chest. Her eyes bored into Marinette, waiting for her friend to either deny the charges, or spill the details. Unfortunately for Alya, neither one came as a voice sounded from behind Marinette.

   “Hey there Alya!” Adrien said, walking up to the girls. Marinette jumped with a quiet squeak, spinning around faster than Alya had seen her move. Adrien smiled at Alya and blushed, rubbing the back of his neck at Mari’s jump. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you Marinette. You doing okay?” The blonde asked the blue haired girl.

   “Y-yeah I’m good A-Adrien.” Marinette stammered, blushing as her crush smiled at her. She glanced at his vibrant green eyes, and suddenly saw someone else’s eyes. She didn’t see Adrien standing there, but instead she saw Chat Noir. Marinette’s jaw dropped slightly and she inhaled softly. Both Alya and Adrien stared at her, before she shook her head and came back to reality. The poor girl blushed horribly and dashed into the school.

   “Oh boy…” Alya said quietly. Mari had never run into the school before, not like that. She glanced over and Adrien and sighed. “It’s not your fault. I think she’s just a little shook up or something.” Alya said, shrugging. She had no idea what was up with Mari. First she was glowing and ridiculously happy, and now she was embarrassed beyond belief and running into the school.

   “It’s okay Alya. I’m sure it’ll be alright.” Adrien said, smiling. He knew exactly why Marinette was in such a good mood. He blushed at the thought of last night. Maybe he’d go over again tonight, to see her. _If only she could talk to me as Adrien and not just Chat Noir. Why doesn’t she? I mean, it’s not like I’m intimidating or anything._ He glanced over at Alya. “Hey, do you know why she gets so flustered around me?” Adrien asked the girl next to him.  Alya turned her head to look at him, jaw dropping.

   “Do you really not know?” Alya asked, incredulously. How did he not know? Literally everyone in their class knew about it. _Maybe he’s just that oblivious?_ Alya thought to herself. She watched as the blonde shook his head. “Are you serious? Wow…” Alya said quietly, shaking her head. He needed to know, but it wasn’t going to be because of her. The bell rang, signaling school starting.

 

   Adrien walked into the classroom, grinning like a fool. He looked up at Marinette and blushed, his thoughts going to the fact he had made out with her last night. He definitely had to go over again tonight. He smiled wider, and then realized he’d be doing patrol with Ladybug. While he could still visit Mari, he knew he’d be exhausted afterwards. And they had a test in two days they needed to study for. It wasn’t easy, bouncing his life as Chat Noir and his life as Adrien Agreste, but he managed it. He often wondered how Ladybug was doing at managing her civilian and hero life, but never really asked her about it.

 _Maybe I should head home and stay home tonight. But goddamn, I want to be with Mari again._ Adrien took his seat, letting his mind wander. He thought about how she smelled, her soft lavender, perfume? the light vanilla from the bakery. He smiled, shivering a little bit as he remembered her hands sliding into his hair, pulling gently as his lips teased her neck. He wanted to kiss her again, feel her under him as his lips caused her to gasp and moan quietly in pleasure. He wanted to feel his heart pound again at her alluring looks, her bluebell eyes looking up at him hungrily from under her lashes. His heart fluttered in his chest, breath catching slightly as he recalled how soft her lips were, how hungrily they moved against his.

   “Adrien! Dude, you have got to focus. I’ve been trying to get your attention for the past minute.” Nino said, jerking Adrien out of his daydreaming. “You okay? You were staring off, mouth open some. I’ve never seen you this way man. You wanna talk about something?” The amateur DJ asked his friend, face serious. Adrien sighed wistfully, and glanced back at Marinette. She was chatting with Alya, but that didn’t matter to him. It was as if the lights were dimmed in the room, and a single light shone on her, highlighting her dark blue hair. His eyes memorized her face, taking in the round cheek and small chin, but full lips. He never noticed how cute it was, seeing her ears stick out from her hair. She turned to glance at Nino, before looking back at Alya. But that was enough for him to take in how her eyebrows arched delicately over her eyes, and the way her bangs framed her face.

   “Really dude?” Nino asked, crossing his arms at his best friend. There was something going on with Adrien, and Nino planned on finding out what it was. He shot Alya a quick text, and nodded to her when she looked over. She glanced at Mari, then back to Nino and nodded as well.

   “Huh? Oh yeah, I’m good. Just thinking, that’s all.” Adrien said, distracted with Marinette’s beauty. And she was beautiful, and not just physically.  Nino raised an eyebrow at the blonde model.

   “You’re lost in thought, and staring at Marinette. Not once, but twice now. If I didn’t know better, you’ve got the hots for Marinette. Unless I don’t know better, and you really do have the hots for her.” Nino commented, watching for his best friend’s reaction. It was exactly the one he expected. Adrien blushed and ducked his head, before turning to look ahead at the board. Nino’s eyes widened and he grinned. “You do, don’t you?”

   “Look, you can’t tell anyone. Especially not her! She’s nervous enough around me as is. If she finds out I’ve got a crush on her too…” Adrien whispered, not wanting Marinette to hear him.  Nino chuckled and shook his head, mumbling something about obliviousness. Before Adrien could reply, Chloé swept in with Sabrina in tow, as per usual. She flounced up to Adrien and gave him her warmest smile.

   “Hey Adrikins!” The uppity blonde said cheerfully, leaning forward and tried to give Adrien a kiss on the cheek. He leaned back, not really wanting a kiss from Chloé. There were some things he put up with from her, like her hugging and touching his shoulders, but the kissing he wouldn’t do, period. There was only one set of lips he wanted to kiss, and wanted to have kiss him, and they sure as hell didn’t belong to her. The blonde pouted and went to her seat, blowing Adrien a kiss as she sat before pulling out her books. Adrien just huffed quietly, before going back to looking at the board.

   Marinette watched the exchange, glowering at Chloé as she sat down. She really didn’t like Chloé, and didn’t like the fact she was constantly trying to force herself onto Adrien. Mari didn’t care if she was the Mayor’s daughter, she was sick of Chloé’s crap. Why the blonde didn’t realize Adrien didn’t want her on him all the time was beyond Marinette, but she hated seeing his suffering. Maybe she should tell Adrien how she really felt, and claim him. Just to spite Chloé. _But that’s assuming he shares my feelings… which I highly doubt._ Marinette shook her head and sighed. _I’m Ladybug. I fight akumas, I save Paris repeatedly, and I throw myself into life threatening situations. I can do all of that, but not even talk to my crush properly. This is rather pathetic… You know what? That’s exactly what I’ll do. I’ll start talking to him normally. He may be my crush, but I also want to be his friend._ Marinette thought resolutely. She nodded to herself, mind made up. She wasn’t going to make a fool of herself in front of him anymore.

   Thankfully, the day passed quickly. It was Wednesday, so it was only a half day for them. The bell rang, signaling it was time for them to go. Marinette gathered her things and stood, waiting for Alya to pack her items. _Since it’s a half day… maybe we could all four hang out? I mean, it could be fun._ Marinette thought idly. They hadn’t done that yet, and she kinda wanted to. Well, that and she could be with Adrien that way, and put her new mental decision into practice.

   “So… anybody got any plans for this afternoon? If not, maybe we could hang out? Maybe make a study day of it?” Marinette asked her three friends. Alya just gave her a look.

   “Are you kidding me? It’s a half day; I don’t wanna spend it doing more school work. I think we should take the rest of the day off. Maybe get some ice cream or something. What do you guys think?” Alya asked, turning toward the boys. They both nodded in agreement, packing up. That’s when Chloé decided to walk over, putting her nose in something that didn’t concern her.

   “But Adrikins,” the blonde whined. “I thought we had something planned for today.” She said, batting her eyelashes at the model. Adrien shot her a confused look, as the other three looked on with less than friendly looks.

   “I don’t remember ever saying I planned something with you today. In fact, I know I didn’t. And as fun as it sounds, I’ve already said I’d go with Alya, Nino and Marinette today.” Adrien said, arms crossing in front of his chest. He felt a nudge from his bag, almost as though Plagg was giving him a high five. Chloé pouted, trying her best, and failing miserably, to look the victim.

   “But y-you…” Chloé began, but Adrien cut her off.

   “I said no, Chloé.” He said firmly, standing his ground. Alya’s eyes widened some; she’d never seen him stand up for himself, not when it came to Chloé. She didn’t know where this new found courage came from, but she liked it. Alya glanced at Mari, and could see she liked it too. Chloé huffed and marched out of the room, tossing her head as she did. Adrien rolled his eyes, before looking back at his friends with a smile. He glanced up at Marinette, who blushed but didn’t look away. Instead, she held his glance until he broke eye contact, blushing as well. The thought of her looking up at him last night flashed through his head again.

 _God this is gonna be an interesting afternoon._  Adrien thought to himself as he walked out of the classroom. What he didn’t see was Alya hanging back with Marinette, nor the look Alya gave him as he left.

   “Girl, what was that!” Alya asked, voice rising slightly in shock. She had witnessed the look, and was shocked. Marinette had looked Adrien in the eye and didn’t even look away. Hell, he was the one who looked away first! And he was blushing! Adrien never blushed.

   “What are you talking about?” Marinette asked innocently. She didn’t know what Alya was going on about at all. Alya gave her a deadpan look.

   “Really Marinette, are you serious right now? You cannot honestly tell me you didn’t notice it. He’s been staring at you; casting glances your way every time the teacher turns back toward the board. And that’s another thing! He was blushing. At you. He _never_ blushes. It’s clear as day he likes you!” Alya said, crossing her arms. “He’s getting just as bad as you! I swear, if he start’s stammering, I’m gonna lose it. You need to go after him!” Alya said firmly, gently poking Marinette in the chest. Mari waved her friend away, blushing at her words. _I still don’t know if he likes me. But if what Alya said is true… maybe he does?_ Marinette pondered Alya’s words.

   “Well, maybe he does. But the boys are waiting, and I don’t feel like staying here for much longer.” Marinette said, grinning and headed toward the door. Alya shook her head and followed her best friend out of the room.

   Nino waved at the girls as they made their way towards the two boys. The young DJ nudged his model friend, grinning knowing at him as Marinette walked toward him. Adrien tried not to stare, but he just couldn’t help it. His eyes took her in completely, jaw dropping some as her swaying hips captured his attention. He quickly looked up, but couldn’t help but stare more.

   “Stop staring at Marinette before you drool. It’s not cool man.” Nino said, jerking Adrien out of his staring. He looked over at his friend with a huff.

   “Oh please. You can’t tell me not to stare, when you stare at Alya whenever you get the chance.” Adrien replied, mock offended, crossing his arms across his chest. Nino chuckled and shook his head.

   “That’s different. Alya is my girlfriend, so I can stare. Marinette isn’t your girlfriend yet, so you can’t stare. Well, you can, but it’s creepy if you do.” Nino countered, tugging gently on the brim of his cap. Before Adrien could reply, the girls walked up. Nino grinned and gave Alya a quick peck on the lips before she could say anything. This earned him a facepalm and a deep sigh. Unfortunately, Alya did enjoy her boyfriend’s shenanigans.

   “So… where are we headed?” Adrien asked, not looking directly at Marinette. Last night kept finding its way into his head and it was making it hard to think properly. Her perfume didn’t help him either. It wasn’t overpowering, in fact it was the opposite. It was strong enough for him to smell it, but it was light enough it was very pleasant. It was the same one she wore last night.

   “I was thinking… maybe the park?” Marinette asked. Then she had a thought. “Oh, maybe we can go to my place? We could watch movies, play video games? Cause I know at least two of us enjoy them.” Mari said, looking directly at Adrien. Alya watched, dumbfounded as Adrien blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

   “I, uh, well, think that is a great idea. Yeah, it’s a great idea M-Marinette.” The poor boy stammered. Alya and Nino’s jaw dropped as they stared at Adrien. What had happened? Usually it was Marinette who was stuttering and blushing around Adrien, not the other way around. Something fishy was going on, and Alya planned on finding out what. Cause not this morning, Marinette was barely able to speak to Adrien, and now she was giving full on sentences and making _him_ stammer.

   “Sounds good to me you guys.” Nino said, wrapping his arm around Alya’s waist, which earned him a sigh and a shook head, but that didn’t mean she pulled away from her boyfriend.

   “Let’s head that way, shall we?” Alya said, smiling wide. She shot Marinette a look that said ‘We will be talking about this later, little lady’. Marinette grinned cheekily and shrugged. _Nothing I can do about it._ Marinette thought to herself. She felt a little nudge from her purse, like Tikki was encouraging her with her plan to deal with Adrien. Nino nodded and grinned, headed toward the bakery with Alya. Adrien looked over at Marinette and blushed a little, before following the duo up ahead. Mari grinned and followed, walking next to the model.

   “So… you have you been okay lately?” Marinette asked the boy next to her. She felt a little thrill go through her. That was the first sentence she’d ever said to him without stammering. Adrien paused, before looking over at her.

 _Was this actually happening? Did she really just ask me something without stammering and stuttering?_ Adrien asked himself. He smiled at her, eyes bright. “I’ve been doing fairly well. School hasn’t been too rough, as I’m sure you know.” He laced his fingers behind his head, totally relaxed. Marinette smiled, and then frowned for a moment. She sniffed quietly, not wanting to arouse suspicions. Something about the way Adrien smelled triggered a memory; a memory of a certain cat.

 _Is he…? No, he can’t be. Well, Tikki did say that Chat’s civilian personality would be more subdued… and Adrien sure is quiet. Hmm… well, I won’t bring it up until I have proof. I guess they have the same taste in scents._ Marinette thought to herself. She blushed when she realized Adrien was waiting for her to reply. “Oh, yeah, sure do. Hey, so I decided I’m going to enter your father’s competition. Do you really think I could win?” Mari asked the blonde. If there was one thing she took great pride in, it was her designing, and the designs themselves. They were how Marinette expressed herself, and she never threw them away, as she hoped to create them one day.

   “Of course I-I do. I mean, why wouldn’t you?” Adrien said, blushing some. “You’ve got outstanding talent, and you did win the school hat competition, as I’m sure you’ll remember.” The blonde said, smiling at the girl next to him. He watched fondly as she blushed at the praise. _Okay, I definitely like this Marinette. She’s not freaking out, and she’s actually talking to me! Did what I asked myself last night as Chat magically come true?_ Adrien asked himself. If it was the case, he’d end up being the happiest kitty in the world.

   “Yeah, you’re right. I did win, and caused your allergies to flare.” Marinette giggled, remember how he had sneezed repeatedly when he put on her hat. It really was a nice hat, and she was sad that it made him sneeze. But it had caught Gabriel Agreste’s attention, and it was good enough for him to compliment her on her hard work. She smiled at Adrien, causing his heart to skip a beat.

 _Oh no… I’m falling for her. Just like I did Ladybug… which brings me to this issue. I’ve got feelings for Ladybug as both Adrien and Chat because we are the same person. But Marinette knows Chat has feelings for her. And I KNOW she’s got feelings for him. Last night proved that all too well. I’m gonna have to talk to Plagg about it later tonight, after I’ve visited Mari. I need to see her again._ Adrien talked to himself mentally, smiling like a fool.

   “So…any ideas, Nino? About what’s going on with those two?” Alya asked her boyfriend, keeping her voice low enough for only Nino to hear. She turned her head to glance back at the subjects of her whispering. Adrien and Marinette seemed to at relative ease, with the blonde blushing and stuttering every now and then, but grinning like a fool.

   “I’ve got one, and I’m pretty sure Adrien confirmed it. Better yet, I know he did.” Nino replied, also looking back, before looking back at Alya. “I’ve caught him staring at Mari three times now. And every time, it’s like he just loses focus. His mind just goes blank, as though he can’t think of anything but her. He’s got a crush on her, and it’s a big one. You can’t tell me you haven’t noticed it.” Nino said, turning to look forward, as though nothing was wrong. Alya had noticed it, as Adrien didn’t really try to hide it.

   “Yeah, I did notice. He’s getting just as bad as Marinette. And that’s another thing; have you noticed she doesn’t stutter around him. This morning, she was a mess. And now? Acting like she’s known him all his life, not a single stammer in her words. I don’t get it. Where did this sudden courage come from? I mean, not like I’m complaining or anything. I’m just curious about it.” Alya asked her boyfriend. The DJ shrugged. He hadn’t the slightest idea why this was happening. He was just glad his bro had finally found a crush. While Nino wasn’t opposed to guys liking guys, or girls liking girls, he was beyond happy it was a girl. And that the girl was Marinette of all people.

   “Hey, he seems happy. Who are we to interfere with that?” Nino commented. As long as his bro was happy, Nino didn’t mind. He was a gentle soul who didn’t like interfering with other people’s happiness. Alya nodded in agreement. She was ecstatic to see Mari finally able to talk to Adrien like a normal person.

   “So, tomorrow’s Valentine’s Day.” Marinette said quietly, not sure of how to broach this subject with him. She wanted to tell him that the letter from last year was from her, but she didn’t know how. It didn’t help that Adrien blushed and smiled.

   “Yeah, it is.” Adrien replied, watching Mari’s reaction. It was a soft blush that made her round cheeks slightly pink. His heart skipped another beat, the blush making her look absolutely stunning. “I wonder if I should try writing poetry again… last year didn’t go so well. I just hope there’s not another akuma.” He commented. This got a new reaction from her. Mari’s head whipped around to look at him.

   “Yeah, no that would suck. Alya got hit by one of the arrows last year. I don’t know how I managed to not get hurt.” Marinette recovered quickly, her initial shock calmed down. _I totally agree Adrien. I sure do hope there isn’t one tomorrow. I’d rather not have to deal with another Dark Cupid. One was enough for me to last awhile. Chat got hit with one of his arrows last year as well, and that WAS NOT a pleasant experience._ The blonde nodded, his fingers still laced behind his head.

   “And we are here!” Nino exclaimed, grinning as though he had found the world’s greatest treasure. This wasn’t far off in Adrien’s case. He loved good food, and the Dupain-Cheng’s made the best pastries in Paris. The friends made their way into the bakery, the door making a soft _ding_ as the door opened. Tom looked up and grinned his wide, friendly grin.

   “Hello! You must be Marinette’s friends.” Tom said, pulling a large tray of fresh cookies out of the oven. He quickly set four to the side and smiled.

   “That’s right, Papa. You’ve met Alya and Nino. But I don’t think you’ve met Adrien.” Marinette said, moving so Adrien was visible. The blonde gave the large man a wave.

   “Hello sir.” He said, smiling. Tom grinned, and shook his head.

   “I have met him before, remember Marinette? When he came over to practice for the Ultimate Mecha Strike 3 Tournament.” Tom said, chuckling. Marinette blushed and giggled.

   “Oh yeah, guess I forgot about that. Oops.” Mari walked toward the door in the back of the bakery but stopped at the cookies. “These for us?” Tom nodded and each friend took one, smiling at the large baker.

   “I think Sabine is up there, cause I haven’t seen her around. No, she is up there. Something about a nice dinner that takes a long time.” Tom said to Marinette. He didn’t mind watching the bakery by himself. He grew up doing it, so it was all good.

   “Thanks for the cookies Papa.” Marinette replied, walking through the door and taking her shoes off there at the shoe rack. She smiled at her friends as they did the same. They made their way up the stairs toward the actual house part of the bakery. As they got closer, the scent of something really good assaulted their noses and all four breathed in deeply.

   Marinette opened the door to the house and let her friend’s in, smiling.

   “Hello Mama!” She said cheerfully as she followed Alya in. Sabine was at the stove, large knife in hand as she swiftly chopped something into little pieces. She turned and smiled wide at her daughter.

   “Welcome home dear. And I see you’ve brought company.” If she minded, her tone didn’t show it. “Well, you’re always welcome here. Please, make yourselves at home!” Sabine said cheerfully, going back to what she was doing. The four did just that. Soon, they were on the couch, snacks between them and a movie playing.

   Adrien felt a little nudge from his jacket, but ignored it. He didn’t have time to deal with Plagg’s shenanigans. Besides, he couldn’t just run to the bathroom with camembert. That would raise questions, and not to mention eyebrows. He felt another little nudge and sighed. He stood and walked out into the hall, ignoring the glances of his friends. He closed the door to the living area and Plagg zipped out of his jacket.

   “I’m hungry.” Plagg said, crossing his arms across his tiny chest. Adrien looked at him, eyes narrowing.

   “Really? I don’t think this is a great time.” Adrien replied. This was definitely NOT the best time at all. Plagg shrugged his shoulders.

   “Do I look like I care? Because I really don’t.” Plagg countered, being quite belligerent. Adrien growled, wanting to strangle the pugnacious kwami, but kept it in check. He opened the door and poked his head in.

   “Uh, Mme. Cheng? You wouldn’t happen to have any Camembert, would you?” He asked, a little embarrassed. Sabine smiled warmly at him and went to the fridge. She reached in and pulled out a slice and handed it to him.

   “No need for formalities here Adrien. Sabine works just fine.” She said, smiling at him. He nodded his thanks for the cheese and gave a silent sigh of relief she didn’t ask about it. He closed the door again and gave the foul smelling cheese to Plagg. The kwami’s eyes lit up, and he swooped in like a hawk, quickly taking the cheese and devouring it. Plagg gave a quiet belch, looking quite satisfied with himself. Adrien rolled his eyes and held open his jacket for the tiny god. The black smudge vanished into the jacket and Adrien went back into the house.

   If the other three noticed or thought it weird, they didn’t mention it. Mari scooted back over, giving Adrien room to sit down. She looked over at him and smiled. He blushed a little, before smiling back. Alya however noticed the exchange and watched carefully. _Right, time to talk to Mari._ She reached over and tapped Marinette on the shoulder, getting the girl’s attention. Mari looked over at Alya, a questioning look in her eyes. Alya tilted her head in the direction of her room and gave Mari a meaningful look. The girl in question sighed and stood, headed toward the stairs to her room, Alya right behind her.

   “Okay girl, we have got to talk about this.” Alya said as soon as the trap door was closed. Marinette toed the floor with her foot, looking down at the floor.

   “Talk about what?” Marinette asked quietly. She had an inkling of an idea about what Alya was talking about. Her idea was confirmed when Alya spoke again.

   “About you, Adrien, and your sudden change. This morning, you were stuttering mess. Now, you’re talking to him as though you’ve known the boy all his life. Who are you and what have you done with the Marinette I know?” Alya asked, her arms crossed across her chest. She looked at Mari, waiting for an answer. It wasn’t long in coming.

   “I, uh, well, kinda made a decision to stop, uh, stammer while talking to him.” Marinette said, blushing. She could feel the red start to creep up her neck. She glanced over at the chaise and blushed even harder. Alya noticed and followed her gaze, before looking back at her friend.

   “Something you wanna share?” Alya asked, knowing something was up with her best friend. She knew for a fact Mari didn’t look at pieces of furniture and blush randomly. That’s when she saw it. Alya took as step closer and grabbed Mari by the shoulders. “Is that…? Is that a hickey?” Alya hissed quietly. Sure enough, a bit of it was visible. Mari pulled away quickly and adjusted her shirt so it was covered.

   “D-don’t tell anyone.” Mari pleaded quickly. She didn’t want anyone finding out she had a boy over last night. And not just any boy either, but Chat Noir himself. Alya narrowed her eyes at her best friend.

   “So this is why you were in such a great mood this morning. You were getting cozy with someone last night. Who was it, cause I know it wasn’t Adrien.” Alya asked, her initial shock gone. She wanted to know who the mystery boy was, to see if she knew him. Mari blushed even more, face now completely red. She didn’t want to say who, because she knew Alya would freak out. Mari mumbled something unintelligible, too embarrassed to talk properly. “Come again, Mari?  I didn’t quite catch that.”

   “C-Chat Noir.” Marinette mumbled quietly again. Alya gasped, jaw dropping and eyes wide. She stared at Mari for a good two minutes, unable to say anything.

   “You what now?!” Alya hissed again, keeping her voice low so the other’s didn’t hear. She stared hard at Mari, making her best friend squirm under the severe gaze. Since when did Marinette have feelings for the cat hero? Alya crossed her arms across her chest, waiting for an answer.  Mari fiddled with her thumbs and toed the floor.

   “We should get back down there, the others might wonder.” Marinette said, avoiding the question. Alya however wouldn’t back down.

   “I don’t think so. I think we’re gonna stay here until you spill the beans about that.” She said, pointing to the hickey. “That or I can tell Adrien about your crush on him.” Alya threatened. Mari’s eyes got huge, and her jaw dropped. There was no way Alya would do that. Was there?

   “Y-You wouldn’t do that, would you?” Mari asked, voice cracking. She took a betrayed look, her lips turning into a frowning pout, as though she were about to cry. Alya tried not to let it get to her, but failed.

   “No, I wouldn’t do that to you girl, and you know it.” Alya said, shock and anger draining away. She put her hand on her best friend’s shoulder and shook her head. “I won’t pry. Come on, let’s head back.” She said, going to the trap door. Marinette followed, making sure her shirt covered any part of the hickey. She went back to her seat and grabbed a snack from the couch, opening the bag of Oreos. She went to grab one, when Adrien’s hand shot forward, stealing the one she was about to grab. Mari’s head turned slowly to look at the offending hand as it slowly delivered the cookie to Adrien’s mouth. Marinette stared at the model, a hurt look on her face.

   “What?” Adrien asked innocently, ignoring the hurt look Mari gave him. He had a weakness for Oreos. They were just really good, and he couldn’t help it.

   “You stole my Oreo…” Marinette said, lip quivering with sadness. Adrien blushed, and shrugged a little. Nothing for it now, as the cookie had already been eaten. Mari’s eyes hardened at the shrug. Alya looked over and pinched the bridge of her nose.

   “Oh no… not again. Adrien, I suggest you apologize, and or run for your life.” Alya said. If what she thought was going to happen was about to happen, food would go everywhere and Adrien’s head would be assaulted by a pillow. The oblivious model turned toward Alya, a questioning look in his eyes. Before Alya could reply, Adrien’s head rocked forward as a pillow smacked into the back of it. The blonde’s eyes widened for a moment, before he smirked and grabbed his own pillow. He turned and smacked Marinette in the midriff with it and grinned. Before Marinette could retaliate, a sharp voice broke up the fight.

   “And that’s quite enough of that, I do believe.” Sabine said, a large spoon in one hand pointing at them, the other on her hip. Marinette blushed embarrassedly and put the pillow back down.

   “Yes Maman.” She said, sitting back down on the couch, and glancing at Adrien. He also took a seat, his pillow in his arms. He glanced at her, then down at the Oreos, then back at her. Marinette grinned and set the cookies between them, so they could share. Sabine shook her head at the pair and went back to what she was doing. _Kids will be kids._ She thought to herself. She glanced back and smiled, glad to see them relaxed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the chapters are so discombobulated.. This is my first fic, and I wasn't sure how I wanted to do it. So for those who bore with my writing, thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chat finds himself in a very hot room, and Mari has some unholy desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a second MariChat sin scene. And some pissed off Plagg (Warning: He swears like a sailor).

   Later that night, after her friend’s had gone back to their respective houses, Marinette sat up on her bed, smiling. Tikki was flitting about the plants, making sure they were pest free. When done with that, she zoomed up in front of Marinette.

   “Well that went really well. You didn’t stammer at all!” Tikki said happily, flitting around Mari’s head. She settled on top of her Chosen’s hair and giggled. The small kwami was proud of Marinette’s decision to talk to Adrien. It meant that Mari was maturing, and facing her fears. “You know, tomorrow is Valentine’s Day. I think you should write a card for him. Like you did last year! But maybe, sign it this time?” Tikki suggested, zipping to look at Marinette. Mari blushed, remembering the card and the fact she failed to sign it. Again.

   “At least I signed the Christmas card!” Mari said, smiling. She did remember to do that at least. Tikki nodded and smiled. She was very proud of Marinette. She learned quick, and was the most unique of all the Ladybugs she had chosen. If Tikki could pick a favourite, it would have been her.

    “I wonder if Chat will come back again tonight.”  Tikki said, watching Marinette. The girl blushed hard, fiddling with her fingers. She would be lying if she didn’t agree with Tikki, and would be lying to herself if she said she didn’t want him to show up again.

   “G-good question ,Tikki.” Mari said, blushing harder. This earned a giggle from Tikki as the tiny god patted her charge’s cheek. She could tell Mari wanted him back, it was written all over her body language.

   “Maybe he will. I guess we’ll find out, won’t we?” Tikki said, flitting over to a plate of cookies. She grabbed one and settled, nibbling on it happily. The red kwami kept glancing up at Marinette every now and then, content. “Don’t forget, you need to go on patrol tonight. Chat’s counting on you.” Tikki commented, looking up at her Chosen. Marinette groaned and flopped backwards onto her bed. She had totally forgotten about that. She down at her pjs, and decided it wasn’t worth getting dressed.

   “You ready, Tikki?” Marinette said, slipping on her shoes. She didn’t want to land on her balcony barefooted. Tikki nodded and shot up, smiling. “Tikki, spots on!” Marinette exclaimed. Tikki shot into the earrings, quickly transforming Marinette into Ladybug. Ladybug jumped up onto the balcony and slung her yoyo out, traversing Paris with the grace and ease born of protecting the city for 2 years.

   Ladybug landed on a roof, knees flexing to absorb the shock. She stood straight and took a deep breath, letting the scents of Paris waft over her. It was a familiar smell, and it was one she loved. She smiled, breathing deeply.

   “Well good evening, My Lady. Fancy meeting you here.” A voice said from behind Ladybug. She turned and smiled, hands on her hips.

   “And good evening to you, Chat Noir. What brings a stray alley cat up to the rooftops of Paris?” Ladybug countered teasingly. Chat shrugged and sidled up in his usual manner.

   “What can I say? I saw something beautiful, so I had to investigate. It would appear my guess was correct.” Chat replied, standing next to Ladybug. Adrien inhaled deeply, Ladybug’s scent washing over him. He played it off as though he was taking a deep breath of the night air. _That scent is familiar… lavender and vanilla… where have I smelt that before?_ Chat thought to himself. That’s when it clicked. _Oh yeah, Marinette smells that way too. Speaking of Marinette, I’m gonna go visit her after patrol._ He grinned to himself, but Ladybug still caught the smile.

    “Something on your mind, Minou?” The hero asked her partner, tilting her head. This seemed to snap Chat out of his thoughts, causing him to blush and rub the back of his neck awkwardly. Ladybug frowned slightly at the action. _That seems really familiar… But from where?_ Marinette thought. Thankfully, she able to control her heart beat, but that didn’t mean she didn’t feel it flutter a little. The events of last night flashed through her mind, causing her to blush slightly too.

   “Oh, nothing much. Just looking forward to a warm, comfy bed after patrol. And possibly a bowl of warm cream.” Chat said, wiggling his eyebrows at his partner at that. Ladybug rolled her eyes at him, done with his jokes. She secretly enjoyed them, but she’d never confess it to him. If she did that, the jokes would never end. Not like they seemed to end anyway.

   “Mm, that sounds like a good idea.” Ladybug agreed. She sat on the roof and dangled her legs over the side, feet swaying some in the soft breeze. Chat took a seat next to her, looking out over their city. It was quiet out there. _Almost too quiet…_ Chat said to himself. HawkMoth had been unusually quiet lately, and it had him on edge. He’d seen plenty of instances where HawkMoth would have akumatized the poor victim, but didn’t. They just went on their way.

   “Hey Ladybug, just an observation. But have you noticed how quiet it’s been lately? No akumas to deal with, just regular petty crime and what not.” Chat asked, looking over at his partner. He could tell she was thinking the same thing.  Ladybug nodded her agreement and sighed a little.

   “At least it gives us a break, kitty.” She said, swinging her feet gently. Her partner nodded and lay back, lacing his fingers behind his head.

   “So, Valentine’s Day is tomorrow. Think we’ll have an akuma?” Chat asked, his eyes closed, but ears alert. He was relaxed, which was good. Ladybug was silent for a moment, before replying.

   “It’s possible. It would be the perfect time to send one, honestly. Leave us on guard for a few day, and the moment we drop our guard, there it is.”

   “Just what I was thinking, Bugaboo.” Chat said. He paused, and then looked over at his partner, opening his eyes. “Got any plans for tomorrow, My Lady?” He asked innocently. Ladybug just rolled her eyes, before looking over at him.

   “If you’re trying to ask me out on a date, there are easier ways to do so.” She told her partner, chuckling. If there was one thing that was a constant with Chat, it was his flirting. While it could get a bit ridiculous, LB found it charming. Chat shrugged his shoulders.

   “I didn’t think you would have said yes if I asked flat out, My Lady. But alas, this poor mangy kitty already has his answer. Once again, he must try harder to win his Lady’s affections.” Chat replied, feigning despair. To add to the effect, he placed a hand over his heart and let a sad look appear on his face. He turned his head to look at his partner, getting big, sad eyes, ears drooping. When Ladybug’s attitude didn’t change, Chat let his bottom lip quiver and forced fake tears to show.

   “Oh alright, you win, minou. Does dinner sound good?” Ladybug asked, giving in to Chat’s antics. In an instance, his demeanor changed, and he smiled hugely, sitting up with perked ears. He would have hugged his partner, but he didn’t want to push either his luck or any boundaries.

   “Did this poor kitty hear properly? Did his Lady actually agree to go on a dinner date with him?” Chat asked, grinning. He stood quickly and spun in a tight circle on his baton. Ladybug shook her head at him, trying not to smile.

   “Hmm, maybe I’m having second thoughts about it.” Ladybug said teasingly. Chat just looked at her, picking up that hurt look again. LB stood and flicked the bell on his suit gently, making it tinkle softly. “I’m teasing, Minou. I said I’d go, and so I will. Just imagine the looks when Ladybug and Chat Noir show up to eat.” She said, smiling.

   “Very true, Bugaboo. Hehe, maybe I’ll call ahead and make it _very_ romantic.” Chat replied, leaning close and tilting his head some, as though trying to seduce his partner. Ladybug tapped his nose playfully, pushing him back gently.

   “And I do believe it’s time for this Bug to get back home. After all, my civilian life has things she needs to be studying for.” Ladybug said, smiling at her partner. “See you tomorrow, Minou.” With that, she slung her yoyo off and went sailing through the air with outstanding grace. Chat smiled, watching her go.

   “Until then, My Lady.” He said quietly. He smiled, and stretched. Then he stopped for a moment. “Oh no... what about Marinette? Should I still go?” Chat sighed, grumbling to himself. He had a date with Ladybug tomorrow, but damn did he want to see Marinette again. He shivered, the feel of her hands traveling up his back in his mind. “I’ve got to see her again.” With that, he ran across the rooftops, into the night.

   Ladybug landed on her balcony and detransformed, smiling. Mari pulled the trap door open and quickly walked down the stairs, and closed it shut. She flopped onto her bed, giggling. “Oh god, I’m going on a date with Chat Noir.” She grabbed a pillow, sighing happily. Tikki flitted about, grinning.

   “You sure do! And just in time for Valentine’s Day too!” Tikki giggled, perching on Marinette’s knee and looking up at her. Mari gently tapped her kwami’s nose, smiling wide. She was glad for Tikki. She and the tiny god spoke often about different topics, some that caused her to blush the same shade as Ladybug’s suit. “But, what about you and Chat? Doesn’t that make him a bit of a player?” Tikki asked her tone serious. Marinette paused and looked at her, frowning.

   “Technically no, but at the same time, yes. Oh I don’t know...” Mari said, burying her face into her pillow. She was in a dangerous situation, in her mind. She had serious feelings for Adrien, and not to mention she was getting some serious feelings for Chat. And last night certainly made her feel more toward Chat. She blushed hard, and Tikki giggled.

   “Oh I know what’s going on. You’re having internal struggles about who you like.” Tikki said the last in a sing-song voice. Marinette pouted slightly, blushing and gently waving Tikki away. Her kwami giggled and zipped up to Mari’s face, kissing her cheek. “You know I support you always.” She said to her Chosen, enjoying their connection. As Mari had said before, Tikki wasn’t just Mari’s kwami. They were much, much closer.

   “I know you do.” Mari said, gently scooping Tikki in her hands and kissing the tiny gods’ head. Tikki giggled and patted Marinette’s cheek. They shared a wonderful, companionable silence, relaxed. The silence was broken by a soft thud from the balcony. Thankfully, it wasn’t very loud. Mari glanced at the clock and sighed. It was almost 11 p.m.; Marinette knew exactly who it was, and it caused her heart to flutter and skip a beat. The poor girl scrambled quickly up, and went to the trap door, opening it up. The moment the thump had sounded, Tikki quickly disappeared into a potted plant.

   “Well hello there, Princess.” Chat said grinning, his eyes twinkling in the soft light from Mari’s room. He slipped into Marinette’s room and bowed, kissing her hand. “Tis a beautiful night, is it not?” He asked, looking up at her from below his mask. His heart hammered in his chest, their touch sending tiny electrical shocks his fingers. Marinette blushed gently, taking her hand back from his lips.

   “It is indeed, Chat Noir. What brings you here? Two nights in a row is indeed a surprise.” Marinette said, cocking her head to the side. Chat blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. Now that he thought about it, he didn’t even know if Marinette enjoyed last night. It wasn’t like he could just ask her about it, because if she said no, that would be an awkward evening. And he didn’t want her to think he was there just to, well.

   “Uh, um, well, I, uh.” He stammered, unable to really form words. His mind kept going blank. It didn’t help when he glanced up and saw that curious look. _I can’t help it that she’s beautiful! And a really damn good kisser too…_ He added the last as little bashfully, blushing more. He ducked his head, tail twitching from side to side, his ears a little to the side. “I, uh... don’t really, have a good answer…” Chat said sheepishly. His ears drooped, shoulders slumping a little. “I’ll just, ya know, go on. Sorry to disturb you, Princess.” Chat turned and was about to head to the balcony, before Marinette grabbed his arm.

   “No! I mean, no, it’s fine. You’re already here.” She said, blushing. Mari hadn’t quite expected him to react like that. She quickly let go of the hero’s arm, taking a step back. She could feel her ear tips warm up, as she glanced at Chat, trying not to let her eyes wander over his muscled form. She had never really taken notice of him as Ladybug before, but when she and Tikki were talking, something had shifted in her thoughts. While she was still crushing on Adrien, she found something in Chat as well. She trusted him completely, as they fought together side by side day after day. She could talk with Chat without stammering, and she could hold conversations with him.

   “A-Are you sure?” Chat asked, turning to look at her, ears perking up a little. He really didn’t want to go back home, not yet. Well, not ever really. He would much rather live at Nino’s, or here with Marinette. Her parents were awesome, especially her dad Tom. He may seem to be a bit intimidating cause of his size, but he was essentially a teddy bear. And he loved gaming, and dad jokes. Chat liked Marinette’s mother, Sabine. She was a great woman, and she cared for her daughter. She also cared for Marinette’s other friends, even him, and she made sure they were well fed.

   “Of course I’m sure. Giving one of the heroes of Paris a place to stay is the least I can do. Especially if the hero is Chat Noir. Ladybug may be the one who purifies the akumas, but she’d be nothing without her partner. You do all the heavy lifting.” Marinette said, motioning to the lower part of her room. There wasn’t much room where her bed was. Chat nodded and jumped, landing silently on the floor. Marinette took the stairs, not wanting to give away her secret. She took the rolling chair in front of her computer, offering the chaise to him. He sat on the arm of the chaise and let his feet dangle. They sat in a companionable silence, although Chat felt a little awkward.

 _Oh man… this is where we, where she and I made out. I made out with Marinette. Just last night. And now I’m back in her room. With her. Alone. Oh god, what do I do? Oh god oh god oh god oh god…_ Chat’s face burned under his mask. He could feel heat rising up from his neck. He just prayed red didn’t show on him at all. Unfortunately, it did. And Marinette saw it.

   “Uh, Chat? You okay? You’re getting a little red.” Marinette asked innocently. She tilted her head, eyes wide. Chat looked up quickly, eyes wide.

   “Oh! Uh, yeah. I’m good, I, uh, just thinking, uh, yeah.” He stammered. That’s when it hit Mari. She was in her room with Chat Noir. Alone. And it was the same last night, when they made out on the very chaise Chat was sitting on. Red flushed her neck and ears, as she had the same thoughts as him. They both ducked their heads, faces and ears red with embarrassment.

 _Oh god… that’s what he’s red about! And I don’t blame him, cause I am too! Is that why he’s here? Because of last night?_ Marinette blushed harder. _How do I address it? That I was hoping he would show up again?_ Unfortunately for her, Chat was already doing it.

   “I’m guessing you figured out why my face is red.” Chat mumbled, still blushing. “I, uh… wanted to ask you about last night.” He rubbed the back of his neck, clearly very embarrassed. “I, uh, want to apologize, uh, for what happened.” This caused Marinette to jump and blush even harder.

   “No, no. It’s fine. N-no need to apologize.” Mari was completely red now. She glanced over at the pot she saw Tikki hide in. Tikki poked her small head out and nodded from behind Chat’s field of view.

   “A-Are you sure, Marinette?” Chat asked, tail flicking a little. He fiddled with his claws. He was hoping Mari would say she enjoyed last night as much as him. He looked up, to look at her. She blushed before quickly looking down at her feet. His ears twitched forward, hearing her mumble something, but not quite catching it. “What was that?” He asked. She looked up, her blue bell eyes meeting his emerald green ones.

   “I-I’m sure. I-I actually, uh, e-enjoyed last night.” She confessed. She didn’t think her face could get much redder; it was already as red as Tikki. Mari glanced up at Chat Noir, hand’s clasped in her lap. His eyes were wide in shock, and his face too was a bright red.

   “I-I enjoyed you too. I mean last night. I enjoyed last night too.” He rambled, too embarrassed to talk properly. He looked down at the floor, hands on his legs. He didn’t look up when he heard the roller chair scoot closer. Marinette drew close to the leather clad cat, and slipped her hands up, to cup his cheeks. Her heart hammered in her chest, she held his cheeks. Chat screamed internally, her touch sending electric shocks through his entire body. The cat looked up, his emerald greens meeting her bluebells. He blushed, noticing her eyes flicked down to his lips.

   Chat could feel his pulse, his heart thudding so hard in his chest, he swore it would bust out of his chest. He looked up at the bluenette, his stomach filled with petit papilions. He instinctively leaned into her hand, his feline like tendencies kicking in hard. If her hand moved up to his ear, it’d be over. He knew he’d end up purring. To his great pleasure, and slight mis _fur_ tune, she did just that.

   Mari’s hand slipped higher and gently scratched the base of Chat’s leather ears. Chat felt his face flush, his eyes slowly closing. He relaxed noticeably and slumped forward, head landing solidly on Marinette’s chest. Mari’s other arm slid up and wrapped around the hero’s shoulders, holding him close to her. She continued to scratch gently, urged on by the soft rumbling coming from Chat’s chest. Her face flushed when she felt his nose and cheek nuzzle her gently. If it was her shoulder, that would be one thing. But no, he was nuzzling her breast. Mari gasped softly, biting her lip. As though he heard her, Chat pulled back and looked up at her, noting the lip biting.

   “Is something wrong, Princess?” He asked, his voice low, _alluring_. Mari’s heart fluttered and throbbed in her chest, heat rising to her face. Her tongue was suddenly tied, as though a certain cat had stolen it.

   “N-N0-No, nothing’s w-wrong.” She stammered, face red. _THAT IS A TOTAL LIE!!! THIS IS ALL WRONG!_ Mari screamed internally. And as by its own accord, a second voice entered her head. One that was much sweeter. _Oh but is it so wrong? YOU wanted him back again tonight. I know exactly what you were thinking._ The voice said. Before Mari could mentally reply, Chat’s voice sounded again.

   “Is that so?” He scooted closer, lips brushing her ear. Marinette shivered, her legs weakening. She was glad she was in the chair, or she would have been on the floor. “Then why do you seem to be blushing, _Marinette_?” He whispered in her ear, breath hot on her neck. Mari whimpered softly at the way he said her name, his voice low and alluring, beyond seductive. The poor bluenette melted in her chair a little, heart fluttering and her pulse pounding. She took a breath to reply and inhaled his scent. Her mind went scrambled; she could not think properly.

   “I…uh…you…” She stammered. Chat pulled away some, his tail curling around her waist. He sat on the arm of the chaise, regarding her with slightly hooded eyes, a seductive look on his face. The smirk he gave her didn’t alleviate matters for the flustered Parisian. In fact, it made them worse. Mari knew what she wanted in that instant, and she wanted Chat.

   “I what?” Chat leaned forward, eyes locking onto Marinette’s, holding her gaze. Mari couldn’t stop herself. When the hero pulled her closer with his tail, Mari grabbed his cheeks and kissed him on the lips. Chat’s eyes shot open, as Mari’s closed. He felt as though his blood was on fire. Adrien’s thoughts were careening everywhere as he kissed back.

   Chat’s eyes closed, his hands sliding across Marinette’s waist, pulling her onto his lap. Marinette straddled his waist, her legs extending to settle on the chaise as they balanced on the arm. Mari’s lips moved eagerly against Chat’s, kissing him passionately. Her hands slid into his hair, pulling gently on the soft golden strands. Chat gasped softly against Mari’s lips, the gentle tugging of his hair causing his heart to pound. The hero growled softly, gently biting the bluenette’s bottom lip.

   Mari gasped, Chat’s touch sending trails of fire down her body in their wake. He slid one of his gloved hands into her hair, cupping the back of her head, pressing his lips harder against hers. She replied in kind, her tongue slipping across his lips and into his mouth. Marinette’s heart pounded in her chest, exhilaration flooding through her as she ran her tongue across the hero’s own. She moaned softly as Chat’s hands slid down her sides and settled on her waist, pushing her shirt up with his thumbs. The feel of cool leather sent shivers up her spine.

   Chat stood, lifting Mari with him. The suit gave him increased strength, so he held the bluenette with little trouble. He sucked softly on the tongue in his mouth, heart hammering with desire. He wanted Marinette, and he wanted her badly. He felt Marinette grip his hips with her legs, squeezing as her arms looped around his neck, kissing him more passionately. The leather clad hero pressed Mari against the wall, pulling away from her mouth, kissing across her jaw and down to her neck. Marinette felt her breath hitch when Chat’s lips brushed her neck. She couldn’t help moaning quietly in his ear, pure pleasure coursing through her veins.

   Adrien groaned inwardly, Mari’s soft moans were making his heart turn violently in his chest. He bit down on her neck, teeth gently indenting her soft skin. Marinette gasped loudly, tilting her head back eyes closing. Her legs came away from Chat’s waist, knees weak as she stood. She pulled gently on his golden hair, breathing hard. Chat sucked on the bite, his hands holding her hips. Marinette groaned in pleasure, before quickly turning and pushing Chat against the wall. She pulled away from Chat’s mouth, panting as she looked up at him from under eyelashes, chest rising and falling with her soft pants.

   “You’re a naughty kitty, aren’t you, Chaton?” She said seductively. She took a step closer toward the hero, eyes locking onto his. Adrien swallowed hard, face heating up. His thoughts were careening in his skull like a pinball.

 _Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod. She’s so close oh god help. Her perfume, I can’t even think properly. Oh hell no. No no nonononononononono. I love Ladybug. I love Ladybug_ , Adrien thought desperately. But another voice entered his head. _But your Lady is unattainable… you know this as well as I do. Marinette though.. here she is. She’s here now, giving you what you desire. And she’s enjoying your attentions as well._

   Before Adrien could reply, Marinette ran her hands up his chest, her fingers trailing across his muscles, outlined by the suit. Chat’s torso heated up under the bluenette’s touch. He couldn’t even reply to Mari as she got even closer, one hand sliding up to the bell that doubled as a zipper.

   “I’m gonna take that as a yes.” Marinette smirked seductively and gently pulled the bell down, exposing part of Adrien’s well-muscled chest. Mari’s heart hammered, her pulse pounding in her ears. She pressed herself against the leather clad blonde and pressed her lips to his bare collarbone. Chat’s reaction was instantaneous and pure. He gasped loudly, claws gripping Mari’s hips, causing them to rise up and meet his. His thoughts turned to mush as he felt the bluenette press against him, her teeth digging gently against his collarbone as she bit down.

   Chat let a groan slip from the back of this throat, his thumb claw gently scratching at Mari’s hip. It wasn’t enough to cause blood, and Mari moan as she sucked on the bite. The bluenette could feel fire as Chat’s gloved hands slid her shirt up higher. She pulled away just long enough for the hero to push her shirt off of her before she kissed his neck.

   Adrien whined in pleasure. If there was one thing he noticed, it was the sides of his neck that were beyond sensitive. As if hearing his thoughts, Mari kissed around to the side of his neck, lips brushing the sensitive skin. One hand slid into Chat’s hair, her other pressing against his chest. She pulled the bell down lower, exposing more of his chest as she bit his neck.

   Marinette pushed her hand into Chat’s suit, her fingers trailing fire down his smooth chest. Adrien moaned quietly, head leaning back against Mari’s wall with a soft thump. His claws dragged gently down Mari’s back, scratching hard enough for her to feel it, but not hard enough for it to hurt. The bluenette ran her tongue over the bite mark, sucking hard on the hero’s skin, her hand pulling gently on his hair.

   The scratching only made things worse for Adrien. Unbeknownst to him, scratching was a serious turn on for Marinette, just as was neck biting. A flame flared in Mari, her desire for Chat even stronger. She moved her lips a little lower, kissing and biting again, hand’s exploring Chat’s chest. Her hands found the hero’s own and managed to work the gloves off. She pulled away, panting and looking up at Chat, staring deep into his green eyes. The hero stared into Mari’s bluebell eyes, carnal desire burning deep in him. He lifted one claw, his hands still more cat like than human, and gently stroked Mari’s cheek. His eyes flicked down and landed on her lacey red bra. He blushed hard as her hands came up and pushed his suit top down his arms, looking at him hungrily.  Adrien pulled his arms through, his upper body now fully exposed to the bluenette. Mari growled appreciatively and bit her lip, letting her eyes roam over Chat’s muscled chest.

   Her eyes flicked up and into his with a _very_ hungry look. Adrien swallowed hard, heart hammering. He met her gaze, loving the way she looked at him. He grabbed her waist, pulling her close. He smirked and went to kiss her neck. With a sudden thud, Adrien was on the floor, Marinette straddling him. She smirked down at him, licking her lip in a very seductive way. Adrien paled slightly, squirming gently under the bluenette. Mari had other plans. She gripped his waist tight with her thighs, grinding down gently on the hero. Adrien gasped, his grip on her waist tightening. He smirked at the love bites that smattered her neck, fully aware of his own. With a Cheshire grin, he rolled suddenly, pinning Marinette to the floor. He let his gaze roam her torso, as she squirmed under him.

   “My, my Princess...” Adrien said, voice low. Marinette blushed hard, and despite her squirming, she wanted him to continue. “I’d say I’ve claimed what’s mine, but I enjoy being thorough.” Mari’s breath hitched the moment Chat’s lips touched her midriff. She gasped loudly as his mouth trailed kissed down her torso, sending fire through her core. Her desire for the hero had gone from a flame to a forest fire. She wanted Chat, hell she needed him. Her hands slid into his hair, gripping tightly as he nipped her soft skin teasingly. Mari bit back a loud moan as Chat brushed just under her breasts with his lips. Unfortunately, that moan escaped the back of her throat the moment his tongue came into play. Adrien ran his tongue across each kiss, before biting down and sucking hard. The bluenette’s back arched at the biting, her eyes fluttering at the pleasure. She gasped, moaning seductively when Chat ran his claws down her side. She wanted nothing more than to pin the cat and return the favor, her core hot and desiring.

   Adrien pulled his mouth away and smirked down at the bluenette, admiring the smattering of love bites that spackled her chest and midriff. Unfortunately, he had to go. He stood and helped Mari off the floor, only to be shoved against the wall, the girl breathing hard. Chat swallowed his heart pounding. Mari was a lot stronger than he expected and she had him pinned to the wall.

   “Oh no, Chaton, not yet you don’t.” She smirked, pressing close and letting a hand trail down his chest. She looked up at him, her desire for him still raging through her. Mari felt his hands shift and she quickly pinned them to the wall next to him, glaring up at him seductively. “Didn’t I just say you’re not leaving yet?” Mari smirked, nipping his jaw. “You can’t just get me all hot and bothered, then leave. Didn’t you know that’s rude, Kitty?” The bluenette asked, raising her eyes to look at him. Adrien swallowed hard, unable to speak. He couldn’t even think properly, and he knew Plagg was going to give him hell when he got home.

 _If you get home, that is._ Adrien thought. He’d never seen this side of his classmate, and damn did he love it. He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Mari’s mouth slammed into his, effectively shutting him up. Adrien’s eyes widened, before closing as Mari’s tongue forcefully pushed into his mouth, sliding across his tongue. The blonde squirmed under the kiss, but Marinette held him fast. She pulled him away from the wall and pinned him to the floor again, grinding her hips down against his. Adrien’s moan encouraged her, her hot core grinding down again. Marinette smirked, watching Chat’s claws scratch at her floor as his back arched in pleasure.  After a moment, she smirked down at the bothered cat and slammed her mouth into his. Chat gasped, unable to really move as Mari’s tongue explored his mouth. She pulled away a moment later, standing and panting hard. Mari still wanted him, but she also knew he had to leave. The bluenette smirked at the stunned hero, before grabbing his gloves.

   “Let’s not forget these, yeah” She said with an evil smirk. Chat blushed under his mask and quickly stood, pushing his arms back into the suit and pulled the bell, zipping up the tight leather. He quickly grabbed his gloves, and slid his hands into them. Mari watched the hero the entire time, a hungry look still in her eyes.

   They made their way up to Mari’s balcony, and looked up at the starry sky. It was just past midnight, and they were both tired. (Time alone didn’t have to do with that, I assure you). Marinette leaned against Chat, her head on his shoulder. Chat looked down at her, smirking at the numerous love bites on her neck.

   “Good luck covering those tomorrow, Princess.” Chat said, snickering. “And good luck with your crush if he sees them.” Mari looked at him in horror. She had NOT thought about that. What would Adrien say if he saw them?! Then her eyes twinkled with glee.

   “Same to you with Ladybug, Chat Noir. I’m sure she’ll be furious.” Marinette smirked when his ears shot back, eyes widening. Like Mari, he had not thought of that. Oh man, Ladybug was gonna kill him. Chat grinned at the bluenette, taking her hand in his and kissing her knuckle.

   “Oh by the way, bonne Saint-Valentin, Princesse.” Chat said, kissing her softly on the lips. Marinette blushed, realizing it was indeed Valentine’s Day.

   “Bonne Saint-Valentin aussi, Chaton.” Marinette said, returning the kiss. She pulled away and smiled when he gave her a two fingered salute, before jumping off her balcony, disappearing into the night. Mari sighed, watching him go. _Tikki is gonna wanna talk after this, no doubt._ Mari said, giggling to herself. She blushed hard, feeling a gentle breeze blow across her naked midriff. The poor bluenette quickly vanished back into her room in search of her shirt.

   Adrien landed in his room and shed the transformation. Plagg zoomed away and gagged, before staring at the blonde in disgust. Adrien opened his mouth to speak, but Plagg beat him to the punch. He held up a tiny arm, his tail flicking back and forth, eyes narrowed.

   “Kid, I don’t wanna hear shit. Don’t even try and explain yourself.” Plagg said, still glaring. He zipped over to the mini fridge in Adrien’s room, opening the door and grabbing a whole wheel of Camembert. After the night he had, Plagg thought he more than deserved it.  The tiny black cat god ripped the package apart and started chewing on the rather strong cheese. Adrien frowned, watching him.

   “Plagg I…” Adrien began, but Plagg cut him off, stopping in his feasting. He glared at Adrien, leveling a hard stare at his charge.

   “No kid let me.” The kwami said, swallowing his mouthful of cheese. Then he began again. “You’ve got it bad, kid. You plan a date with Ladybug, then not thirty minutes later go and have a _very heated_ make out session with a civilian; Marinette, no less. Yes I understand she’s in your class and you find her cute. I also know the thoughts you’ve had about her.” Plagg glared even harder at the model as the guilty blushed hard, jaw dropping.

   “But…how?” Adrien said, dumbfounded. Plagg never brought this up, ever. Plagg tilted his head as though Adrien had asked if the sky was blue.

   “Really kid? I’m with you 24/7. I can hear your thoughts when you’re in the suit. And let me tell you: you need bleach and some serious heavy duty cleaner for your mind.” Plagg smirked, taking another bite of Camembert. Adrien stared at the tiny kwami in shock. Did he really know all of Adrien’s thoughts? That… that was a _very_ disturbing thought.

   “Okay, okay. Fine, I admit it. I really like Marinette. But she doesn’t like me! She said herself that she likes someone else, although I’m sure it might be Chat, cause good god…” Adrien blushed, feeling the bite marks on his neck. The Camembert fell from Plagg’s tiny paws. His jaw dropped and he stared at the model.

   “Are, are you serious right now? Are you fucking kidding me?!” Plagg zipped up into his charge’s face, arms crossed. He was glaring at the human. _I can’t believe him. I can’t believe this dumbass. He’s so freaking oblivious. I. I wanna smack his nose!_

   Adrien backed up a step, arms up. He’d never seen Plagg this heated, and it concerned him. It looked like the kwami was barely resisting the urge to smack him. “P-Plagg, you okay there bud?” Adrien asked quietly, not wanting to cause the kwami to freak. Unfortunately, it still happened. The afore mentioned creature zipped forward and grabbed Adrien’s nose, digging his tiny claws in and holding him still.

   “NO! I’m not okay! You’re a hormonal teenage boy who doesn’t know when someone’s got a crush on him!! You’re beyond blind when it comes to that! You’re so oblivious, it makes me wanna do something I’d regret later!” Plagg said vehemently. He was staring hard at his charge. He wanted nothing more than to smack sense into the kid.

   “What are you talking about?” Adrien asked. He was seriously confused and Plagg wasn’t helping matters. That’s when it all became clear.

   “SHE LIKES YOU!” Plagg basically screeched. Adrien jumped back, eyes widening. Plagg continued. “The girl that oh so conveniently sits behind you? Yeah, the one you’ve been staring at? She has a serious crush on you! That’s why she can’t get words out around you! The boy she keeps mentioning she likes to Chat IS YOU! DUMBASS! And in case you forgot, let me say it again. Marinette. Likes. You.” Plagg said the last three words slowly, breathing hard.  Adrien stared at the kwami as though he had grown a second head. The initial shock of Plagg’s statements wore off, and slowly the gears in the blonde’s head began to turn. Plagg watched with great humor as Adrien’s face went from shock, to confusion, and then to clarity.

   “Marinette. Likes. Me.” Adrien said slowly, as though he had just learn to speak. “Marinette, as in Marinette Dupain-Cheng, girl who sits behind me, has a crush on me.” His eyes widened, eyebrows shooting up like rockets. “She’s got a crush on me!” The poor boy looked at Plagg, desperate for help. “What do I do?! Plagg, help me!”

   Plagg smirked and chewed on his cheese. “Nah kid, I think you got this one handled.” He swallowed, before devouring the rest. The belligerent kwami chuckled and zipped toward Adrien’s bed. The model’s voice stopped him.

   “Help me or no more Camembert for you.” Adrien’s arms were crossed over his chest, a smirk on his face. The look quickly died, and the boy’s face paled when Plagg turned, a wicked smirk on his large head.

   “I guess that’ll mean no more Chat Noir. Imagine just how devastated your Lady will be when she finds out there’s no more Chat. And then you have to go crawling to her like a kicked puppy and explain why her partner hasn’t been around. I can just imagine how that conversation would go. What a most embarrassing way to reveal your identity to her.” With that, Plagg zipped onto his bed and pulled on his tiny sleep cap. He curled up and quickly fell asleep.

   Adrien glared at the tiny kwami, half tempted to dump the kwami in a full sink, but decided not to. He got into his pajamas and slipped into bed. He had no idea how he was going to cover the hickies Marinette gave him, but at the moment, he didn’t care. His head hit the pillow, but sleep wouldn’t come. Not for some time. When he finally fell asleep, the clock said 3 AM.


	8. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien finally confesses his feelings for Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a weird ride for us all, and the chapters have been super long (most anyway). But thank you again so much for sticking with me.

   “Marinette! Wake up; your alarm has been going off for the past 10 minutes! You’ll be late for school!” Sabine called up from the kitchen area. Mari flailed in bed, sending Tikki flying as she sat up bolt right. Her eyes widened at the time, and she threw her legs over the bed, dashing about her room to quickly get dressed. She slid in front of her mirror and stopped dead. Sure enough, there were plenty of love bites on her neck. Mari lifted her shirt and bit back a scream.

   “Looks like Chat marked you alright.” Tikki said, flitting up from where she landed. She looked over Marinette with a critical eye and sighed. There was only so much the bluenette could cover, and the bites on her neck wouldn’t be able to be covered.

   “Tikki, what do I do?” Marinette whined, shoulders slumping as though her life was forever ruined. Tikki sighed and patted Mari’s cheek gently. She flitted up and hovered in front of the bluenette’s face.

   “Marinette, it will be okay. You can use makeup to cover the marks that your clothes won’t. Just be sure not to use too much, or it’ll look suspicious. And of course, you know Alya’s gonna notice, which is unfortunate.” Tikki said, keeping calm.

   “That would be a great idea if I had time, Tikki!” Marinette replied, breathing hard. Tikki sighed and put her tiny paw against her face.

   “Girl, you need to get a grip. It will be fine, I promise you. Just do what you can, okay?” Tikki replied. Marinette nodded, and in the fastest time she had ever seen, she had the makeup on her neck and it was very convincing that nothing happened. Mari ran down the stairs and grabbed a croissant, kissing her mother on the cheek as she left. Mari exited the bakery and bolted toward the school, trying to stay on time.

   Mari tore across the corner and ran smack into Alya. Alya chuckled and caught the flailing bluenette, helping her back to her feet.

   “You alright there, Mari?” The redhead smiled, before pushing her glasses back up her nose. Marinette blushed and nodded, smiling at her best friend.

   “Yup! Sorry about that, I didn’t wanna be late.” Marinette smiled, waving. Alya shook her head and smiled.

   “Happy Valentine’s Day, Mari!” Alya said suddenly, handing her friend a box of chocolates. Mari grinned and went to accept the box, but stopped. She didn’t have a gift for Alya, and she didn’t think it would be right taking one in return. Alya saw the hesitation and smiled. “Girl, it’s fine. I’ll just swing by later and you can make me something. Deal?”

   “It’s a deal.” Mari said, taking the box with a grin. She opened the box and smiled, taking one and popping it into her mouth. She smiled wider in appreciation.

   “My mom might be a chef, but she does know how to make chocolates too.” Alya said, smiling at her best friend. She heard a car pull up and turned her head to notice Adrien had just gotten out. The redhead grinned and nudged Marinette, and nodded towards the limo. “Don’t look now, but your crush just arrived.” She snickered as Marinette blushed. Fortunately, it wasn’t on her neck like the full out blushing she was doing last night with Chat. Thankfully, she caught herself in time, and didn’t think about it. She waved at Adrien, who waved back with a smile.

   “Hey Mari!” The model said, headed toward the pair of girls. He caught sight of Nino, who was making his way toward his girlfriend. Adrien walked up right as Nino planted a kiss on Alya’s cheek with a grin. Alya turned and frowned at him, but Adrien knew she enjoyed the contact with her boyfriend.

   “Happy Valentine’s Day Alya and the two singles Marinette and Adrien.” Nino said, grinning. He leaned close to Alya and whispered in her ear. “Although that could change if the pair just confessed.” Alya giggled and playfully nudged her boyfriend. Marinette and Adrien stared at him, NOT at each other. Nino wasn’t as quiet as he thought he was.

   “Dude, really?” Adrien was blushing, and unlucky for him, it was on his neck. Where Marinette had left _numerous_ love bites. Nino noticed the coloring difference.

   “Hey man, you got makeup on or something?” Adrien’s heart stopped for a moment, and he glanced at Marinette, who was staring down at her feet. As a model, he was used to noticing make up, and he did notice it on Mari’s neck. _She must be hiding her bite marks too._

   “Oh yeah! Something about a photoshoot later. Ya know model stuff.” Adrien lied through his teeth. He didn’t need Nino to know that Mari was the one who gave the bites to him, and he sure as hell didn’t need him to know it was while Adrien was Chat Noir. He looked over at Alya, and instantly wished he hadn’t. The girl had her arms crossed across her chest, giving Adrien a very intense look. One that seemed to cut through his lie and stare into his soul. And it made him downright uncomfortable.

   “Uh-Huh, sure.” Alya said, keeping her gaze on him. She looked over at Marinette and noticed she wasn’t saying a word, and was acting as though to ignore the world. “Mari, you wanna add anything?” She asked, causing Mari to jump.

   “N-Nothing!!” The bluenette squeaked, fiddling with her hands. Alya looked between the two. Something was certainly up between them and she was going to find out what. She pursed her lips, but before she could say anything, the sound of hell rang out.

   “Adrikins!!” The blonde terror herself came down the steps of the school, acting as though she owned the place. She went up to Adrien and threw her arms around his neck, and tried to give him a kiss. He leaned back, away from the invasive lips. There was only one pair of lips he enjoyed and they belonged to Marinette.

   “Uh, hey Chlo.” The model said, grimacing. Thankfully Chloé detached herself and smiled at the blonde. The other three gave her a look of disgust that she clearly didn’t see.

   “Did you get my Valentine’s day gift?” The blonde asked, her voice sickeningly sweet. Adrien shook his head, not really wanting one from Chloé.  The blonde banshee pouted, and crossed her arms across her chest. “They are probably late, as usual. No surprise there.” She sneered, her dislike of anything _not_ going her way clearly evident. The girl turned on her heel and flounced back up the stairs, not caring if she had just intruded on Adrien’s space.

   Marinette growled, hands balling into fists at her side. If there was one thing she hated more than liars, it was watching Adrien suffering at Chloé’s forced affections. She wanted nothing more than to go over and kiss the model on the mouth when Chloé appeared, just to spite the bitch. Mari however was not brave enough, and she didn’t know if Adrien would appreciate it either. Little did she know that he knew of her affections for him, and she sure as hell didn’t know of his affections for her.

   Adrien turned his head, glancing at Marinette. His gaze took in her frown, the way she was glaring Chloé, the fists by her sides. He had never realized just how angry the bluenette got when Chloé did that, or why. _Until Plagg said something last night, that is._ Adrien said to himself. He wanted to thank the kwami for telling him, but he was too shocked to do so. _Plagg was right. I am blind to it all. She’s been like that for two fucking years, and I didn’t see a damn thing._ The model chastised himself gently. How he planned on returning her affections without her freaking out was an issue all to itself though. _She’s been doing better, I know that much. I just don’t wanna make her freak out though… Maybe.. Maybe I could get Alya and Nino to help me. I know Nino would be stoked, seeing as he’s the one what kept saying I had a crush on her._ Adrien noticed Mari had glanced his way, her nose scrunched up in that adorable way. The urge to grab her in his arms and kiss her then and there was almost too strong for him to resist. He knew he shouldn’t, otherwise the red flags would have shot up faster than a bullet.

   “And now that you’re back with us.” Nino said, jabbing a rather hard elbow into his bro’s side. Adrien jumped, whirling to face his friend. The model glared at the DJ, only causing the latter to grin. “Alya suggested that we make this Valentine’s Day lots of fun. I mean, I’m sure it’ll be fun for me and my girlfriend,” Alya coughed at this, but Nino continued anyway. “But as for you two single, but total, lovebirds, we have to think of something fun.” Nino finished, grinning as he awaited the reactions as his words sank into both subject’s heads. Marinette squeaked and glared at Alya, her arms folding across her small, but incredibly nice, chest. Adrien’s jaw dropped, his gaze going between the other 3. There was no way in hell Adrien had heard his bro right.

   “Did, did you just call us **_LOVEBIRDS?!”_** Marinette growled out, her hands tightening on her arms. She glared ice at Nino as the boy, who either didn’t know her well enough, or just didn’t care, shrugged his shoulders with an innocent smile. Red flushed up Marinette’s neck and face, her anger at Nino’s words visible. Alya laughed and put a gentle hand on the fuming bluenette’s shoulder.

   “Oh come on Mari, you know it had to be said. He’s totally into you. And everyone knows you’re into him.” Alya said with a grin. This time, Adrien spluttered, about to deny the charges. But Nino cut him off.

   “Oh no you don’t, bro. You can’t deny it this time. Now it’s out for the world to see.” He snickered, as the model flushed with embarrassment. Alya glanced over at him, and narrowed her eyes. There it was, that odd coloring. That’s when it hit her. _He’s covering a damn hickey. And not just one, he’s got multiple!!_ The avid reporter glanced at Mari’s neck too, and sure enough, she had them too. _Oh I could have fun with this. Do I wanna spill that she’s been getting cozy with Chat, or ask if Adrien’s been getting cozy with someone? OH! That’ll do great._ Alya snickered evilly, causing the other three to look at her. Nino raised his eyebrow at his girlfriend, while Mari and Adrien both had concerned looks.

   “So if you two like each other…” Alya said, smirking. “Then that would explain the hickeys.” Alya finished, arms crossing her chest in a very satisfied way, that smirk all the more present. Nino took a moment and looked between the two of them, jaw dropping. He turned toward Adrien, who was now beet red.

   “Bro! Why didn’t you tell me?!” Nino exclaimed, a hurt look spreading across his features. He knew his bud had the hots for Marinette, but he had no idea they’d act on it. Marinette was too embarrassed to say anything, so she just stared at the ground, face red. Adrien’s hand shot to the back of his neck, rubbing it nervously. _How to approach this..?_ He thought, but before he could say anything, Alya had manhandled Marinette over and placed her right next to the blonde model.

   “There. Now we have a couple of couples. Didn’t I always say they’d be cute together?” Alya said, snickering at Mari’s discomfort. She could handle talking to Adrien, but being right up against him? Nope, she was stiff as a board. If only she knew the guy she had so vigorously kissed last night was right beside her.

   “We didn’t” Adrien started, but Nino shook his head, grinning.

   “No amount of denial will get you out of this one, man. Just accept the fact it happened and you two are totally smitten with each other.” Nino said, smirking wide. He took Alya’s arm in his and turned toward the school, cackling as the couple walked up the stairs toward the entrance. Alya glanced over her shoulder at Marinette and winked, before vanishing into the school with Nino.

   “Uh…” Adrien said, totally unsure of what to do now. He glanced over at Marinette, but the bluenette didn’t seem to notice. He gently touched Mari’s shoulder and the poor girl jumped with a loud screech. The startled model pulled his hand away and rubbed the back of his neck with it, blushing. “S-Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you. You, uh, you okay?” He asked, not wanting to scare the girl more.

   “Yeah! I’m great, like you. I mean, yeah I’m great, you?” She asked, stumbling over her words again. Adrien smiled and went to reply, but was cut off when a scream echoed out. _Really Hawk Moth?! Of all the times… you choose now. Guess Chat and I were right about an akuma being today..._ Marinette grumbled inwardly. She looked over at Adrien.

   “We should get to cover. Who knows what that Akuma’s gonna do, or where it’s coming from.” Adrien said, rushing towards the school. He needed to get Marinette to safety, before he could transform. _I could always say I’m going back out to get the other students to safety. And she’ll believe it too._ Adrien helped Marinette into a closet and gently set his hand on her shoulder.

   “You’re going to help the others, aren’t you?” Mari asked, as if reading his thoughts. Adrien nodded and Marinette blushed a little. She grabbed his chin and kissed him on the lips, before pulling away. “Be safe.” She said, blushing hard. The model blushed and nodded, before closing the door. He dashed away, into an empty room. Plagg zipped out of his pocket, and nodded to his chose.

   “Plagg, claws out!!” With a flash of green light, Chat stood in Adrien’s place. The hero took a deep breath and ran out of the room, hoping Ladybug would appear soon. Sure enough, he looked up and saw her standing on the roof, waving him up. Chat extended his baton and grinned, landing next to his Lady.

   “Glad you could make it, Chat Noir.” Ladybug said with a smile. Her grin widened when Chat took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

   “A pleasant day to be out, M’Lady. Turns out you were right about there being an akuma today.” He said, kissing her gloved hand. She didn’t push him away, and he noticed. Chat stood and smiled at his partner. “Shall we get this one wrapped up? I don’t wanna be late for the date with my beautiful partner.” Chat said with a suggestive wink. Ladybug rolled her eyes in response and smiled, gently poking the cat in the nose.

   “That sounds like a fantastic idea, Chat.” His partner replied, flicking his bell. Chat grinned, head turning to look at where the akuma raged. Ladybug’s yoyo flashed out for a moment, before she slung herself across the Parisian rooftops. Chat watched his partner go, smiling wide. He vaulted after her not a moment later, ready to see his Lady in action once again.

   The duo landed, causing the Akuma to turn towards them, a smirk plastered onto its face. While the superheroes were expecting a “love” related Akuma, they were _NOT_ expecting one flower related. Long thorny vines whipped and swirled around the akuma as it bowed to the pair.

   “Greetings, Ladybug and Chat Noir, it is an honor. I shall spare us the simple “Give me your Miraculouses” bullshit. It has never worked before, and I’m still unsure as to why Hawk Moth wants each one to say it. As though our intentions weren’t clear enough.” The akuma said as he straightened up. Chat and Ladybug looked over at each other, a frown creasing their faces. This akuma was much more elegant in their words, and it worried the two heroes.

   “While I appreciate you sparing us your verbal intentions, I hope you can also appreciate the fact I have a job to do.” Ladybug replied, bowing as well. The akuma smiled at that, a genuine smile.

   “Just as I have one of my own. And it would appear that the honor of warriors isn’t lost on you. I thank you for that.” Épine returned, a single vine stretching out to curl around a lamp post. The long thorns scored down the metal as the akuma walked toward the pair. It wasted no time in snaking a vine up, rearing it above Chat and Ladybug, before it crashed down. The pair lept to the side, rolling and popping back up.

   “There is no way we can take those things on, not without something sharp.” Chat called out to his partner, as the vine shot toward him. He ducked, but not low enough as a thorn slashed across his cheek. Chat hissed, a white hot pain flashing across his face. The cut wasn’t deep, but damn did it hurt. The cat growled, feeling blood drip down his cheek. _This… This could end very badly if we aren’t careful._ Chat thought to himself. While the suit protected him from most things, it didn’t project his bare skin.

   “Chat! Look out!” Ladybug cried out, as the vine whipped backwards. This time, Chat jumped high and rolled his shoulders back, tucking his feet up into a backflip over the vine. The red suited hero breathed a sigh of relief, as her partner touched down. _This isn’t working…_ “LUCKY CHARM!!” Ladybug cried out, tossing her yoyo into the air. A handheld scythe fell from the sky and landed in the hero’s hand.

   “You plan on harvesting there, M’Lady?” Chat asked, before shoving his Lady out of the way. A large vine smashed down not a foot from them, tearing into the roof. Ladybug glanced at Épine, then his vines. The idea became clear as day to her.

   “Something like that, Chat. I need to cut the vines off to be able to get to the akuma. I’m guessing it’s in the rose on his breast.” Sure enough, a purple rose was tucked gently into the akuma’s breast pocket. Chat nodded and vaulted away, keeping the akuma’s attention on him. Shifting  her grip on the scythe, Ladybug jumped, eyes trained on the vine in front of her. The curved blade flashed out, cleanly cutting the vine apart.

   Épine howled with pain, glaring at the small polka dotted hero. He snapped the decapitated vine at her, the end crashing into her stomach. The impact sent Ladybug flying into a building. The suit protected her from the damage, but left her winded and a little dizzy. The heroine shook her head and growled. This was going to be a rough fight. _Oh come on!! Are you shitting me?! They grow back! So unfair right now, Hawk Moth..._ Ladybug thought as she watched the cut vine split down the middle, into two new and healed vines.

   The beep in her ear told Ladybug she didn’t have much time left. They needed to finish this now! The scythe rose and fell as Ladybug slashed her way closer to the akuma. Chat dodged closer, ducking and rolling as vines grew and attacked with a determined ferocity.

   “Cataclysm!” Chat called out, his right hand swirling with destructive power. Chat saw a chance and took it. His right hand shot forward and grabbed the rose, before tossing the wilted flower to Ladybug. Just as her hand curled around the wilting stem, Épine slammed a vine into her, the tip of the vine piercing her suit like paper. The thorns caught and ripped, leaving a massive gash across the hero’s stomach and side. Ladybug’s eyes widened as the tiny butterfly flew out of the destroyed flower. Her yoyo shot out, opening just in time to catch the akuma. In a moment, the purified demon flew out.

   “N-no more evil doing for y-you, little bug. Au revoir, p-petit papillon.” Ladybug gasped out, before hitting the ground. Chat was there in a flash, catching the downed hero.

   “No Ladybug, no you can’t do this. Not now!” Chat said, gripping her. “Come on Bugaboo, you gotta say the words. It’ll be better, you’ll be okay.” Chat implored her, trying to keep calm. Ladybug nodded and swallowed.

   “M-Miraculous Ladybug.” The words came as the scythe was thrown into the air, but not with their usual conviction. Blood was already pooling around Ladybug, and soaking Chat’s hand. The tiny ladybugs rushed around the city, repairing all the damage of the akuma.

   “Ladybug..?” Chat asked, his voice cracking. His eyes flicked up, hearing the soft beep of her earrings. Ladybug looked up at Chat, blood still pouring out of the massive wound. Of all the things the cure could fix, this was the one thing it could not. The bluenette smiled weakly, reaching a hand up to cup Chat’s cheek.

   “L-Looks like… I’m gonna be late… for that date.” She joked, before coughing, blood spitting from the force of the cough. Chat nodded, tears leaking out from under his mask. He tried to keep his resolve, but failed. A final beep caught his attention, and he looked down at his Lady.

   “M’Lady please, you’ve got to hang on! The paramedics are on their way.” Chat said, voice cracking in horror. With a final beep, a bright light flashed out. Chat closed his eyes against the bright flash. When he opened them again, Marinette lay in his arms, a weak smile on her face.

   “I guess… I guess you got your wish, Chaton…” Mari croaked out, voice weak. No longer protected by the suit, Mari’s vision slowly greyed around the edges.

   “M’Lady, hold on just a little longer! Please, you have to! You can’t leave me here!” Chat begged, trying to keep the river of tears from flowing freely. “Marinette, please! Don’t go where I can’t follow! Please….” Chat cried, his body shaking. He willed his transformation off, to show the dying girl who it was behind the mask. But it was too late. Mari’s breath caught in her throat, her beautiful bluebell eyes slowly turning glassy. “No… please… don’t leave me…Marinette please…” Adrien begged, but it was hopeless. He could no longer hold his resolve. Tears streamed freely down the model’s face as he felt half of him was ripped away. Adrien wailed, pressing his head into Mari’s hair. “I-I’m sorry I failed you…” the boy whispered. He didn’t dare trust his voice, but he said it anyway.

   “I love you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes.. Angst. What a wonderful thing. I couldn't resist letting the beginning foreshadow the end. If you enjoyed this one, or even if you didn't, be sure to keep an eye out for my next two Fics: When Things Are Broken and Kwami Swap (I know, I know.. totally unoriginal name).


End file.
